Partners 3
by Mint Julip59
Summary: Dempsey has some surprises in store when he realises what marrying into the aristocracy means and Harry's family aren't exactly thrilled that's she's marrying a New York cop. This story follows on directly from Partners 2.
1. Chapter 1

So,' Dempsey turned his attention back to Harry after ordering the wine he knew she preferred, 'what does your father want to discuss with me? Take it slow Harry cos I never got married before and I certainly never dated anyone from the British aristocracy so it's gonna be all Greek to me.

Harry hoped that James wasn't going to take exception to what she was about to say because she'd never mentioned her inherited responsibilities before. She hadn't expected to get married after the first debacle and had naturally assumed that if her father died and she was unmarried and childless, then her cousin Gregory would get the estate as it would be entailed to the male heir. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then got to it.

My father is the current Lord Winfield and my maiden name was Lady Harriet Winfield, coppers don't usually come from the aristocracy so I just used my married name when I was in the force. I obviously won't do that when I marry you.' She paused as she accepted a glass of wine from the waiter who was hovering over them attentively.

'Okay, with you so far,' he responded encouragingly, nodding in thanks as he picked up his glass of wine and raised the glass to her. 'Seems simple enough, cheers!'

Harry looked focussed as she mulled over the next part. 'In fact, I'll probably revert to Winfield hyphen Dempsey. I've thought of shortening that to Winfield at work because if we have a son he will be the future Lord Winfield irrespective of your name.'

'Now wait a minute are you saying the kid will take over the Hall?' Dempsey's jaw squared, it was a hell of a responsibility he hadn't really thought they'd have to take that on.

'Only if we have a boy if it's a girl then, no. The estate would then go to my cousin Gregory. Gregory, unfortunately is somewhat wild and I know my father is very dubious about that option and he's been gently prodding me to marry and get on with it for years. He doesn't say much but I know he feels very strongly about it.'

Dempsey frowned and realised he needed to be clear about the terms she was using; a kind of po-ta-to po-tah-to thing. He'd found from years of working with the British it wasn't safe to assume. 'When you say estate what does that actually mean? In my family that would mean a bit of money in the bank and your life insurance policy.' He took a fortifying sip of the wine. 'And what's that bit about a pre-nuptial agreement,' his dark eyes searched hers and he could see she was feeling a bit awkward.

'Well,' she demurred her gaze flashing to his focussed expression, 'there is the Hall as you know, and there are the contents of the Hall and various other properties up and down the country that Freddie owns as well as considerable agricultural land with largely tenant farms. We have our own farm at Winfield Hall you must have noticed that when you've visited. In the prenuptial agreement, you will have to agree not to make claims on the estate if our marriage fails, naturally you will be given a reasonable sum of money for your trouble and you will have to sign to say that I have full custody of any children we have.' James' jaw had squared in a very familiar manner and Harry was feeling a little uncertain as to how this would go down and it did look as if a spoonful of sugar was necessary.

'I ain't signing away any kids of mine and I don't want your money so you can leave out that part.' Dempsey glowered. 'And I don't want to be discussing our divorce before we've even got married, it's like jinxing it.' He might have known things with Harry were going to be complicated, where'd she been hiding this for the last three years?

'I understand that James,' Harry put her hand over his soothingly. 'It's just that there are a lot of responsibilities that come with a male heir.'

Dempsey looked down at their hands and gave hers a squeeze, 'you want an heir huh? They hadn't really talked about kids.

'I'd like to get on with that as soon as possible,' her blue eyes searched his, 'I want to be a mother, how do you feel about being a father?' To Harry, marriage meant planning a future and that meant a family, a life together.

Dempsey ran a hand through his hair in a characteristic gesture, 'never really given it much thought. To be honest, I always felt that being on the front line like we are, it was kind of wrong to have kids if there was a good chance you might not be around to see them grow.' His dark eyes were steady on hers. 'Saw a lot of army and police widows in my time, kind of put me off.'

'You're a Chief Inspector now though and you don't see as much action as you used to, well not the undercover work which is the most dangerous aspect.' Harry was pleased about Dempsey's promotion because the Crazy Joe incident had seriously troubled her.

'If you want a kid Harry then I've got to think about that, got to give that some serious thought,' he hadn't thought that they'd be setting up a nursery immediately that kind of freaked him out.

In Harry's view, it was best to get all the issues out on the table so she decided to tackle the custody issue. 'On the issue of child custody if we divorced then I as the mother would get custody as a matter of course. In this case, it's a little more complicated as my son would need to learn the process of being the next Lord Winfield from his early life onwards. It's easier that way, it's a way of life, however I wouldn't wish to make you a stranger to your child James, you must know me better than that. I believe we've built up a bond of trust over the years and if the worst happened I hope we would still be amicable for the sake of the children.

'Oh, there's more than one now,' he responded sarcastically. 'How many were you thinking of blessing me with,' he saw the waiter hovering and they stopped the conversation to order their food.

Well we need a boy so that may not happen the first time,' she offered her gaze became speculative, in her mind they were planning a life together not having a party and going back to being buddies with sex thrown in. 'And I had thought three or four children would be nice,' she noted Dempsey had just swallowed hard.

'I see, got it all mapped out. You never thought of discussing these dynastic ambitions with me before, and from what you're saying you want us to live at Winfield Hall which is a challenging commute. I thought you wanted to be Police Commissioner one day and now we're turning into a snooty version of the Waltons?'

A bubble of laughter erupted from Harry, even in difficult circumstances Dempsey could still make her laugh. 'I do want to go as far as I can in the force which is why I would want to have children as soon as possible.'

'You ain't already in the family way are you D.I. Makepeace; do we have an undignified gallop up the aisle in our future,' Dempsey's plans for marital bliss had been more in the line of Harry in a negligee or that pretty lingerie she wore.

She held up her wine glass, 'hardly. No thanks to you though, if I let nature take its course I'm sure I'd be in for quads by now,' she remarked in a sarcastic manner.

Dempsey smiled at that as she had a point, but then he frowned and gave her a direct look. 'Are you trying to put me off princess, I mean hitting a guy with all that just after he's proposed seems like you're hoping I'll head for the hills.'

'And are you heading for the hills James,' she rested her chin on her steepled fingers and observed him. 'I have family responsibilities and if I marry that's part of the deal, so to speak.'

'Yeah, I'm getting that,' Dempsey responded. 'So, how would you feel if I said I wanted to go back to the States to look after my Mom and I asked you to sign up for a green card,' his dark eyes challenged hers.

Harry looked very conscious of the family baggage which came with her marriage and gave a small smile. 'When you put it like that it does sound daunting. I'm sorry James maybe I should have introduced the subject earlier.

James gave her that look that said she should definitely have introduced the subject earlier but then again, their courtship hadn't exactly been in the normal style and she'd always said that she hadn't thought he would propose for real. If he didn't agree to all this what would happen, would she back out of the marriage and look for someone who was up for the challenge.

'So, if I don't agree with all that what happens,' his starter arrived and he thanked the waiter and then turned back to Harry.

Harry sighed softly, 'I would hope we could work something out. I do want children James, that's the main issue. I don't anticipate our divorce and the pre-nup is about protecting the estate that's all.'

'Nice food,' he responded playing for time as he mentally churned through the detail she'd just hit him with and he imagined a talk with Harry's Pop was going to be equally illuminating. 'When do we go and see your father,' he glanced over at her and could see she looked a bit off centre.

'I thought this weekend,' she responded softly, 'if that's all right with you,' she didn't look too sure of his compliance. He was obviously finding the information given, something of a challenge. In her mind, she had a dinner table full of Dempsey juniors and she liked the idea.

'It's nice to be consulted,' he drawled in a dry tone. 'I guess that's step one in the masterplan ain't it?'

'Perhaps we should delay it until you're sure you still want to marry me,' Harry responded in a hurt tone, 'I don't want to push you into anything you don't want. I mean you're not even English so it must seem very strange to you.'

'You got that huh,' he finished the first course and gave her a searching glance, she looked a little bit upset and he didn't want to hurt Harry. 'It's okay, we'll go this weekend and I'll go through it with your father, want the full facts of the case so to speak.'

Harry was secretly dreading the encounter and wouldn't have minded putting it off for a couple of weeks but it was better that James had all the details because she didn't want to be continually pushing him towards a future he didn't agree with. She'd have to ring her father and tell him that tact was needed and also ask him not to invite their nearest and dearest, a couple of her close relations were more difficult than her father and the idea that she was marrying someone who was not in their set would probably go down like a lead balloon. And certainly, Gregory's mother, Aunt Thea would be venomous.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was pondering the latest event in her romantic life as James hadn't stayed over last night making the excuse that he had an early meeting with the Chief Commissioner, nor had he done more than give her a salutary kiss before he left. She felt they may have come to something of an impasse.

Joyce caught her in the canteen at lunch time and asked her how she was as her friend looked somewhat pensive. 'You're looking gloomy and Dempsey has been in a terrible mood all morning. He had to see the Chief Commissioner first thing so maybe that didn't go well although we've had the budget allocation we requested so that doesn't suggest a problem.'

'Is the Chief Inspector shouting at everyone or is he being terse and uncommunicative,' Harry knew the signs of deep disturbance with Dempsey and the latter was more of a problem than the former.

'Terse and uncommunicative,' the Sergeant responded. 'More challenging than the shouting which to be honest we are all pretty much used to.'

'Oh dear,' Harry bit her lip. She hadn't imagined it, James was seriously alarmed about their future.

'So, you know what it's about then,' Joyce's cat like eyes looked intrigued. 'Come on Harry, spill the beans what's wrong with Dempsey?'

'Me, or at least my family responsibilities, Freddie's estate basically,' Harry played with her salad. 'It's a lot to take in the prenup and the inheritance etcetera. We're going down to Winfield Hall at the weekend which I'd rather delay because I think James is a bit spooked by it all.'

Joyce's eyes narrowed at that, the general theory was that the Yank had done rather well for himself. 'Most American's would go ker-ching, they love money, titles and places with history, like Winfield Hall.'

'Dempsey doesn't. I'm not sure he wants children either and personally I can't see the point of getting married without thinking about starting a family. I mean why would you bother?'

'I suppose some men like to get a woman shackled to them and you're very pretty Harry so he probably wants to put a ring on your finger to show ownership.'

'Possibly, he can be quite the Neanderthal when he thinks other men are trying to fix their interest with me. He usually says something rude like, 'on your way buster,' or 'don't even think about it, jerk,' Harry tossed her hair back as she thought of Dempsey's vocal delivery. 'Very embarrassing when the vicar was just passing the time of day.'

Joyce snorted her coffee at that point as she tried to drink and laughed at the same time. 'You're making that up.'

'Scout's honour,' Harry responded in an even tone. 'Perhaps I should pop down for a coffee and have a chat with him, see if I can get him to switch back to shouting mode.'

'Well you can if you like but I'd avoid him if I were you. He's bound to come out of it sooner or later, he may not have thought about children; I mean you haven't even got to the altar yet.'

The blonde female had started to feel none too certain about her marriage prospects, 'perhaps I should have left it to Freddie to introduce the prenup and the estate, and then I could have jollied James along afterwards, so to speak.' Sometimes being honest didn't always work in your favour.

-oOo—

Spikings sent Harry down to the next floor with what he called a billet-doux for Dempsey which was from one of the other Chief Inspector's that Dempsey didn't have much time for. It was a turf war over a murder case which had been taken off the particular gentleman and given to SI10.

Harry read it and decided it was unlikely to improve his temper as he hadn't wanted that case in the first place. She dutifully went down to the lower floor and approached Dempsey's office. 'Hi,' she walked in, 'a charming letter from your biggest fan,' she handed it over and then went out and made some coffee as Dempsey, after scanning the missive, aimed it at the waste paper basket with an annoyed growl.

She went back with the coffee. 'Making any progress on the case,' she asked, feeling like she was walking on egg shells.

'It's really not too complicated but Chief Inspector Dawkins ain't too bright so he found the challenge daunting.' He got up and closed the door.

'How did it go with the Commissioner,' she asked politely as she sipped her coffee and tried to gauge the temperature.

'Well he was disappointed when I told him you wouldn't be taking over his job any time soon cos you'd be popping out babies for the near future.'

'I'm not popping out anything currently,' she responded in a dry tone. 'Are you really so against it, perhaps we should talk about it this evening. I'm not going to do anything you don't agree with Dempsey that's not how a relationship should work.' She got up to leave and he intercepted her at the door.

She looked up at him and her blue eyes held a vulnerability that she rarely exposed and she coloured slightly.

'I'll see you later,' his voice held warmth as he took in her expression. 'It's okay Harry, I'm sure we can work it out, I just hadn't expected all the stuff that goes with the title. If I thought about Dempsey Junior I didn't see him with his role mapped out like that.'

'It doesn't stop him doing other things,' Harry pointed out helpfully. 'I mean look at me,' she smiled at him.

'I like looking at you,' he drawled. 'You're my favourite piece of scenery you know that, I'll see you later,' when he saw her blush slightly he felt a warmth flow through him and his mood improved as he thought of spending time with Harry and he guessed he'd have to get used to the idea of baby Dempsey or baby Dempsey plural.

He opened the door for her and then yelled at Watson, the blonde Inspector saw Hargreaves mouth a silent, 'thank you,' on her way back through the office.

-oOo—

Dempsey viewed his dinner, steak and onion with fries and sweet potatoes, he must have got her rattled he decided as he sat down to one of his favourite meals.

'Do you want beer or wine,' she asked him politely. He asked for wine and she got him a glass of red Malbec which he liked. 'I hear you got your man on the Harrow murder case,' Harry murmured. 'Spikings was very pleased, he got a call from the Commissioner about it.'

'Yeah, Watson and Hargreaves put in some good work,' Dempsey was always one to praise his staff as he pretty much followed Spikings style, they were both strong team players.

'And I hear the additional budget got approved so you must be doing something right.'

'Results, I get results and that's what they want in the end,' he growled in a self-deprecatory manner. 'Saw you glad handing the Commissioner earlier, he likes you, kind of got a wandering eye though so you'll have to watch out.'

'It's rather flattering that you think every man on the planet wants me, James but he was merely being charming which comes easily to some people.'

'Aw, now you're suggesting I ain't charming,' his dark eyes teased her. 'I can be very charming I'll show you later.'

'I'm sure you will,' her blue eyes flicked him a flirtatious glance. She picked up her wine and took a sip, 'have you thought any more about having a family James,' she addressed the baby elephant in the room.

'Yeah, I've been thinking about it a bit,' he admitted. 'And when I've thought about it I've pictured this little kid and I've thought about being his or her dad and then the Hall looms up like some extra factor in the relationship. It's a lot to get my head around cos you've had that all your life but that's not the same for me. You were considered a cut above in my area if you had curtains at the window, that was fancy.'

'Our backgrounds are very different,' she agreed. 'We don't have to stay at Winfield Hall all the time James, there are other properties in London as well as my home. Once I have a son then we can use those, Freddie would be fine about it. If I did that prior to that Gregory's mother, Aunt Thea would object as she sees him as the heir.'

Dempsey frowned as he deliberated what he'd heard about Harry's aunt. 'You're Pop ain't dead yet it seems disrespectful of Aunt Thea to be planning his funeral and the reading of the will and you ain't passed the baby making stage so she's counting her chickens before they hatch.'

Harry took another sip of wine, 'she'll probably have a conniption fit when she hears you're my fiancé,' the blonde tried to subdue a smile.

'I like it when you use words I've taught you,' his eyes flirted with hers. 'I'll regale your Aunt Thea with stories of my childhood that should get her panties in a wad.'

'I think she'll see you as testosterone fuelled stud and be seriously worried,' Harry laughed. Dempsey's pure machismo would alarm her aunt as she was used to rather more refined men. 'She never liked my being in the police force either so I've always been a bit of a disappointment. She adored my former husband so that shows you that she has appalling taste in men.'

'Wasn't she worried you'd have a kid with him?' Dempsey questioned her, he didn't like the sound of Robert. Harry never talked about him much.

'I suppose at that time she thought there was little chance of Gregory becoming Freddie's heir. After the divorce, she had me pegged as a career woman and started to value the silver on her son's behalf.'

'She sounds great,' Dempsey cut into the steak. 'Anymore relatives I should know about?'

Harry thought about it but decided not to introduce the cast of thousands just yet as James was dealing with a number of issues as it was. 'I'm sure you'll meet them all in the fullness of time. How is the steak, it still had a pulse when I put it on your plate so it should be right up your street?'

'Yeah, it's fine, I hate over cooked steak. You British tend to overcook the meat it's one of things I dislike about the food over here.'

'Well please don't go into all the things you dislike about British food because it could take a year or indeed the beverages.' She finished her medium, well done steak and took another sip of wine.

'The coffee's the worst,' he picked up the theme, 'unless you go to an Italian, then it ain't half bad. This is good,' he pointed at his near empty plate and viewed her green salad with distaste. 'You're gonna have to eat more if we have a baby, you need something decent inside you not that rabbit food.'

'I'll naturally look into that,' she soothed his concern as they took their coffee into the lounge, 'do you want some chocolate?' Harry brought a box of expensive chocolates over to the coffee table. 'Freddie sent them he knows all my favourites.'

Dempsey picked one up and ate it, he put the coffee down and his arm went around Harry, 'guess we'll have to put in a lot of effort to make a baby,' he mused with a smile playing around his mouth.

'I thought you'd get around to the upside,' she murmured dryly as she leaned into his body and relaxed against him.

'Always look for the bright side, it's a philosophy of mine,' he kissed her hair. 'You'll have to brush up on your skills of seduction,' he enjoyed winding her up.

'It seems to me that I don't have to do much more than turn up and be willing,' Harry nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in.

'Are you calling me easy,' he sounded mock offended, well he probably was easy where she was concerned cos Harry was just plain hot whichever way you looked at it. He picked up his coffee and gave a satisfied laugh as she was doing something wonderful to his neck which was kind of distracting. 'Let me get my coffee and them I'm all yours, you make decent coffee don't want to waste it.'

'Is this you playing hard to get,' Harry responded in a mocking tone as she slid her hand up his thigh and saw his eyes darken. 'You're right, I shouldn't do that, you didn't like that at all.'

Dempsey's response was to put his cup carefully down and then he swooped down to pick her up in his arms and took her off to the bedroom. 'We can always make more coffee,' he growled as he kicked open the bedroom door.

Harry secretly liked his very masculine way of dealing with her teasing and she gave a soft, little moan which really turned him on. He was totally fascinated with her and couldn't remember being this thrilled at the thought of any other woman so he guessed he'd have to put up with all the trappings that came along with Lady Harriet Winfield.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry paced yes, she was definitely pacing, James had been in Freddie's study for hours and the low murmur of conversation had been constant. She hoped her father wasn't making too big a deal out of it.

A sudden flurry of activity at the door heralded the unscheduled arrival of her Aunt Thea, the woman swept in and spied her niece Harriet. 'Harry darling, I haven't seen you for months. I heard an ugly rumour that you have got yourself engaged to a fellow police officer.' She spoke the words as if she was holding them as far away as possible with a pair of tongs so that she wouldn't be contaminated.

'I see and whom did you hear that from Aunt Thea as I wasn't aware I'd made any public announcement,' they hadn't as yet put the notice in The Times as her father had wanted to talk to James first.

'Oh, one picks up information here and there, I think it was your friend Angela Throgmorton who told me, or was it Angelica Barrington?'

Harry doubted it would be Angela, but then it might if she'd wanted to get up Aunt Thea's nose. She was now hoping against hope that the conversation in the study would be extended and that James wouldn't have to meet her aunt. Thea thwarted any hope on that front as she stated she was staying the night in her old childhood home. Her niece hardly felt in the position to throw her out or say it wasn't convenient as Freddie was always very hospitable and would take a dim view of her being rude to her aunt. 'How lovely,' she said brightly. 'You can meet my partner James Dempsey we're staying for the weekend too.'

Two spots of colour appeared in Thea's cheeks as she honed in on the term partner. 'Is he that brash American you brought to the Christmas Eve dinner last year.'

'Well he's American certainly, we've worked together for years so I'm used to his ways. I suppose he might seem brash to some but I'm used to his manner and he can be very charming.'

'My dear girl, you can't think of being associated with some upstart American it's unthinkable, if you have to work with him then one supposes one must but extending friendship really is beyond the pale. Think of what you owe to your name!'

'That's a rather old-fashioned view,' Harry responded in an even manner. 'I don't choose my friends by looking up their lineage Aunt Thea, I choose my friends because of their individual qualities.'

At that moment James and Freddie came out of the study and Freddie greeted his sister in a pleasant manner although he wasn't exactly thrilled to see her after the long discussion he'd had with Harry's intended.

James had been very stubborn about not taking money off the family should he and Harry divorce and he'd insisted on joint custody of any children so amendments to the document would have to be made. Freddie was rather pleased with Harry's fiancé, he was no pushover and he didn't want to make money out of his daughter which was rather refreshing after her first husband, Robert. He'd come to the conclusion that he was a good man with good values and that was good enough for him.

'James, this is my Aunt Thea,' Harry introduced the woman who just nodded curtly at the virile, looking American.

'It's customary in my country to shake hands on meeting,' James offered his hand and Thea could hardly refuse and her colour rose dangerously as his refusal to be dismissed out of hand had rather embarrassed her.

Harry felt rather proud of James, he'd definitely taken the wind out of Aunt Thea's sails by making her look discourteous which she had been. Her father had frowned at her Aunt's behaviour.

'You'll be seeing a lot more of James,' Freddie announced as he slapped the younger man on the back, 'he's going to become part of the family. He turned to his daughter, 'I'll submit the notice of your engagement to The Times with your permission, Harry.'

'Certainly Freddie,' Harry smiled at him pleasantly and went to James' side her blue eyes holding his.

James smiled at her in a reassuring fashion as she looked a little anxious like she was trying to read him. Harry knew him pretty well but he sometimes blocked out what he was feeling so she couldn't work him out so easy. After three years of working together it was nice to keep something back he thought humorously.

The Aunt looked like she was going to have a fit so he decided to get Harry out of there and leave Freddie to deal with his sister.

'Well now the congratulations are over I'd like to get some fresh air,' he took Harry's hand and pulled her along after him.

Harry was only too willing to leave Thea to her disappointment and she walked faster to keep in pace with her fiancé.

'Your Aunt was thrilled with our news,' Dempsey said dryly as they walked into the warm sunshine. 'Your pop's going to amend a couple of details in the pre-nup and then we're good and we can start looking at dates.'

Harry squeezed his hand, 'thank you for your patience with all this.' Harry was grateful that he was willing to go through with all the rather antiquated stuff that was part of Winfield tradition.'

'I ain't too keen on inviting Lady Thea to the wedding she'll probably object to it on the basis I don't have your pedigree.'

'Everybody has a pedigree Dempsey, it's called our DNA,' Harry found all the snobbery rather odd in the modern age, it never came her way because she was born into all of this although some of Freddie's generation didn't think she should work for a living and certainly not as a copper.

'We don't have that so much in the States, I mean there are some old money families just like here but they marry into new money often enough although in my case I don't have the kind of money your family has. I can raise a family no problem and they won't want for nothing but there ain't no priceless art and all that stuff you have here.'

'It doesn't really matter does it,' Harry turned towards him as they reached the edge of the lawn and she put her arms around him. 'I've spent so long trying to prove myself to Lieutenant and now Chief Inspector James Dempsey that it's become a habit. I felt I had to live up to you,' she smiled as he looked surprised at that.

'Yeah, well you were a bit wet behind the ears before you got partnered with me, had to toughen you up some but you came out pretty well.'

Harry laughed up at him, 'high praise indeed.'

'Yeah well, don't want you getting too big for you boots Detective Inspector,' he lowered his head to kiss her. It was a nice kiss and then it turned into a passionate kiss and when James raised his head he buried his face in her neck for a minute to calm down his emotions and then he looked down at her. 'Do you think we should start making a baby now just to stick it to Aunt Thea.'

'I don't think we should do anything to anyone else's agenda except ours,' she responded sensibly.

'Yeah well it's a lot of loot I might have that Gregory putting out a contract on me or Aunt Snooty might hit me with a candlestick in the dining room. It's always the relatives,' he growled darkly.

'Well I'll have to take good care of you,' she got hold of his hand and led him round to the servant's entrance so they could go upstairs without meeting her less than charming aunt.

-oOo—

The announcement of their engagement was published in The Times and congratulations poured in from the happy couple's friends and family, well most of them anyway. The next step was the wedding preparation.

'Bridesmaids should be in blue to match your eyes,' Dempsey responded to the colour swatches Harry had out on a large dining table at her place. 'And then everything else should have a blue theme and that's as far I go, princess.' He looked at all the invitation styles, the save the date cards, the ribbons for the bouquets and to decorate the chairs and the menu choices and he groaned.

'Two invitations selected, which one do you prefer,' she prompted him because she wanted it to feel like his wedding too. He picked the less fancy one.

'I'm beginning to see a theme,' Harry responded dryly. 'Now, the menu; as a homage to you there will be a steak, and then I think monkfish, smoked salmon and chicken options.'

'Sounds great,' he decided to close the menu down. 'What's a monkfish,' he couldn't help but show curiousity at that one?'

Harry went into the fridge and brought out a little bowl with the selected option, 'I thought you might not recognise that as you're not that keen on fish.' She spoon fed him and he chewed it thoughtfully.

'Glad there's a steak option I know where my vote's going,' he growled. 'How about we taste the wines and champagne, I'm happy to do that.'

Harry gave him a blue glare that held a flash of fire, 'James, you said you wanted the 'whole works' and I've kept it as simple as possible, you're going to decide the options with me and that's final.'

'Okay, okay cool your jets,' he gave it up and listened to what she said and gave his view on what seemed a million options. Harry appeared to be enjoying it so he supposed that's what mattered.

It took them a couple of hours to go through everything on the menu and how the tables would be dressed, so far, they'd done tables except for the flowers. They had to make choices of china, cutlery, place mats and table linen and then there were the name cards, had to match them up with the style of the invitation and the save the date card.

'We'll do the wine tasting with Freddie at the weekend, he'll enjoy that part, tomorrow night we will do the flowers and then I have to go to Harvey Nick's to get the bridesmaid dresses sorted out. I'll have to take a day off just for that. There's a lot to it, we should have eloped.'

He gave a groan of heartfelt sympathy and offered her a drink, 'I just wanted you in a pretty dress with maybe flowers in your hair. Didn't realise the family, wedding tiara had to make an appearance,' he growled.

'You've just reminded me, I need to get that cleaned.' She scribbled a hasty note on her pad and blew her fringe out of her eyes. 'I'm exhausted and you must be brain dead,' she took a sip of her wine and sighed as he picked up her feet and rubbed them soothingly. 'It's a plus, a man who can give a good foot rub and don't come out with anything lewd James, I'm on a short fuse.'

Dempsey smirked but didn't say anything. He turned to look at her, 'you won't get cut off from your set will you for marrying me?'

'Not by anybody that matters,' Harry replied dryly. 'A few of Aunt Thea's cronies may take a while to come around,' she shivered as he massaged her arch. 'It's the 1980's James unfortunately some people haven't noticed.'

'Yeah well you can't please everyone. I've got my morning suit sorted, the guy said I needed to match the cravat with your bridesmaid's dresses. I asked him what a cravat was?'

Harry giggled, 'you must have known that?' It was typical Dempsey if they'd piled on the ceremony he was bound to go all Brooklyn on them.

'It's this fancy kind of tie,' he gave her an amused look as he knew damn well what a cravat was. 'Those gentleman's outfitters are something else I think I'm more scared of them than your Aunt Snooty.'

'I suppose you were playing the brash yank, you always revert to that if someone gets up your nose,' she sipped her wine and closed her eyes as his attentions moved to her ankles.

'Well it's remarkably effective,' he responded back. 'Does Aunt Thea know we're having a black, best man?' Dempsey grinned at the thought.

'She'll probably ask Chas to park her car,' the blonde murmured in a critical tone. 'Anyway, I'm not entirely sure she will come or her son Gregory. They seem to think I'm disinheriting them which is something of a cheek as I'm Freddie's daughter, they shouldn't have made the assumptions they did.'

'I suppose they got their hopes up, I mean it's a big house,' Dempsey tickled behind her knees and she opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Let's go to bed it's getting late. He got up and offered her his hand and pulled her off the couch.

'You shower first,' she suggested as she took the wineglasses into the kitchen.

'We'll share,' he winked at her. 'It saves time and at least it means you don't have to run off to the shower afterwards cos you'll be all nice and fresh when you come out.'

'You don't think I'm going to fall for that one,' Harry eyed him knowingly. 'You just see that as an invitation to do it again when we go to bed. And then you're tired and you don't care if I shower until I'm pruny after that.'

'This picture you paint of me isn't very flattering,' James responded tongue in cheek. 'Just find it difficult to put you down, princess.'

They ended up showering together which went the way of all their showers together and Harry climbed him like a monkey and he pressed her back against the tiles and they both made a lot of noise as they came. Later when they got into bed all fresh and minty, and in her case perfumed he pulled her close and they ended up having something like an offence/defence training class with Dempsey being the main offender and Harry blocking his moves with a skill that was frustrating.

'I'm tired,' she pushed off another caress as he targeted her derriere, 'and if you don't stop it I'll snap something off.'

'You wouldn't do that cos we'd both miss it and you wouldn't get you heir and a spare,' he laughed as she called him something very unladylike. 'Okay, okay I'll stop,' he lay back as she came and snuggled on his chest. 'You're all pure temptation when you wind yourself around me like that and I'm only human,' he told her in a deep, golden voice that really did it for her.

'Don't use that voice,' she pulled his chest hair in retaliation.

'What voice,' he asked innocently.

'The Barry White, get your knickers off voice you know exactly what I mean,' she poked him in the ribs.

'You haven't got any knickers on,' he drawled softly. 'Just a couple of scraps of silk that won't take a minute to remove,' his hands ran over her teddy with unmistakeable intent.

'Impossible, you're totally impossible you know that,' she grabbed his jaw and kissed him passionately and heard his deep heartfelt groan of satisfaction, unfortunately that turned her on and one thing led to another and she ended up taking another shower while he sank into a deep satiated sleep which made her want to kick him.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela met Harry at Harvey Nicholls as she'd insisted on viewing the bridesmaid's dress selection, 'I don't trust anyone to choose bridesmaid dresses after Camilla put us in those awful milkmaid outfits, I mean she normally has such good taste. Of course, she looked terrific in her dress and she was obviously ensuring the bride wasn't to be outshone.'

Harry laughed at her friend, 'they weren't that bad in fact I got lot of compliments in that dress,' Harry said tongue in cheek as it had definitely suited her blonde, blue eyed beauty and not the brunettes.

'That's because you lost the crook and the hat immediately after the first photo, so what colour are we going for? We could dress in red, that would remind James of Stringfellows that time when you got hideously drunk and were all over him.'

Harry went slightly pink, 'it was a moment of weakness,' she admitted dryly. 'Dempsey says he wants the bridesmaids to wear blue to match my eyes and we've used blue as the signature colour for the wedding. So, it's blue,' she lifted up her hand to display the engagement ring.

'Blue, all right but not a sickly blue,' Angela winced.

They were sat down with a glass of champagne each and the personal shopping assistant brought out a number of blue dresses which would fit the bill. 'Chiffon, raw silk, satin and velvet, they decided against the satin.

'Lady Thea has been very vocal in her condemnation of your fiancé,' Angela informed Harry as they narrowed the choice down to three dresses which Angela was going to model, 'she seems to think there should be something illegal about American's joining the aristocracy which is bit silly as it's been happening for years.'

'Yes, I hear she's been lashing out and in fact there's a couple of events I haven't been invited too most of which I only attend on sufferance, Freddie's dealing with it he's more annoyed than I am.'

'Darling Freddie, he pretends to be this genial old duffer but he has a mind as sharp as a tack,' Angela picked up the dresses and went to change.

It was a difficult choice, Harry's friend looked good in all three dresses but her preference was the velvet. 'I know it's going to be a summer wedding but the lustre and the feel of it is just gorgeous,' as the material clung to Angela's figure in a very flattering way the blonde had to admit it looked stunning.

All of a sudden, she could see Camilla's point, her friends were all very attractive girls….

'Oh no H, you've got that look, you can't possibly put us in something drab just to make you look better,' Angela looked aghast.

Harry laughed, 'I did have a moment of doubt perhaps I'll give you all very large, picture hats to wear,' she wasn't going to do that she was going with flowers or some kind of diamond clip. She indicated her choice to Araminta, the saleswoman and asked for appointments for the other bridesmaids to come in for their fittings and then went to lunch with Angela.

They sat down at a table in a nice brasserie and the brunette got straight into the gossip. 'Gregory was in Anabelle's the other night. He was on some kind of upper, high as a kite and drinking champagne out of the bottle. He certainly had everyone's attention until he fell off his chair and then his friends dragged him out of there before he was removed.'

'Oh dear,' Harry looked pensive. 'I wonder if we can get him onto one of those rehab programmes, he seems to be getting worse.'

Well there you are, while your James is defending the realm the would-be heir, with all his aristocratic lineage, is not exactly covering the family name with glory,' Angela said pointedly.

'I'm beginning to wish we'd just gone to a registry office and got the whole thing over with,' Harry pushed her hair back and looked pensive.

'Absolutely not, I love weddings and I want it to be as spectacular as possible. Who knows, I may meet the man of my dreams at your wedding or I might just get a shag, it's the common fate of bridesmaids.'

Harry smiled, Angela always cheered her up she was so lively and down to earth.

-oOo—

Dempsey look grim as he organised the crackdown on narcotics in the city. The nightclub was teaming with the Hooray Henry crowd and the financial whizz kids who'd been snorting cocaine whilst the main dealers were meeting in a room at the back of the club with the merchandise.

He watched as a number of the revellers were herded into police vans to be tested down at the station, there was definitely a couple of them that were out of their heads on the stuff so they were definitely going to be charged with possession, he wondered if the wedding guest list would be shorter. One guy was being particularly belligerent but he left that to the uniforms.

'My cousin is a copper,' he was shouting, get Harriet Makepeace to come down here. She'll sort this out, bloody pigs!'

Dempsey jaw squared, Harry didn't need to be associated with this. He walked over and viewed the guy who was struggling with the police constables, 'and who would you be?' His dark gaze took in the bloated face of the man who reeked of alcohol.

'I'm not telling you my name copper, who are you? Yes, you tell me your name, copper.' He sniggered as if calling this guy, a copper repeatedly was funny.

'I'm a police officer and I'm asking you your name and if you don't tell me your name you'd be obstructing an officer in the pursuit of his duty and that has implications you won't like.'

The man visibly sulked and said he was tired and would talk later, the euphoric stage was wearing off as the champagne had gone and he couldn't be bothered to work out what was going on.

'Frisk him for I.D.,' Dempsey growled and waited for the uniforms to provide him with the necessary, he lit up his cigar as the guy in question put up something of a fight before the officers could get his wallet which held his credit card. The Chief Inspector looked at it and nodded, 'take him in and handle with care, he'll have some smart-ass lawyer rolling up to say he's misunderstood and been a subject of police brutality, you know the drill.'

So that guy was the infamous Gregory Winfield, well he looked like a fine specimen, it made Dempsey feel the estate would be in better hands with him and Harry. He hadn't got involved further because he didn't want to be accused of favouring one of Harry's relatives but he could imagine Aunt Thea would be thrilled. Still he had bigger fish to fry than Harry's cousin, he straightened up as the drug lords came out. 'Evening gentleman, let me offer you a ride and accommodation,' he watched as they were herded into the police vans and then his eyebrows rose at the number of bags of white powder the constables were bringing out.

'We've hit the motherlode,' Chas came over, 'must be millions worth at street value, I'm in the wrong job,' he remarked dryly to the Chief Inspector.

Dempsey gave a wry smile, 'no you're not. It's a good collar,' he saw Spikings arrive and headed over to brief him. The Superintendent was beaming with satisfaction, 'excellent work Dempsey, let's make sure we get the necessary detail to send that filth down for a long stretch.'

'Harry's cousin has been arrested; he's part of the party crowd in the club, name of Gregory Winfield, he was shouting her name all over the place that's how I know.'

'Hmm, member of the aristocracy in the mix can be tricky, I'll deal with it, which station is he being taken to,' Spikings strode off to provide damage limitation on that one, he didn't want his bright, shiny collar to be besmirched by some toff crying foul.

-oOo—

Lady Thea Winfield and Lord Frederick Winfield went to the police station where they enquired about providing bail for Gregory. Harry's father had made an appointment to see Superintendent Spikings to discuss how things stood.

Thea was outraged that her son had been arrested and was blaming the police for arresting innocent bystanders and was demanding to see her son. She was given a cup of tea and asked to wait for the meeting between Spikings and Lord Winfield to conclude. She wouldn't and insisted on being part of it. The two men were rather put out when she made her way into the room.

'Thea, I did ask you to leave this to me,' Lord Winfield was obviously not pleased.

Spikings hated hysterical females and he loosened his collar and nodded in greeting to Harry's aunt. 'Your son has been found in possession of cocaine quite a sizable amount. Cocaine is a Class A drug so that carries a penalty, he says it's for personal use and not resale, the court may accept that and since it's his first offence he may get a probationary sentence and a large fine.'

'It may well have been planted on him,' Thea was outraged and Frederick patted her hand which basically meant be quiet or shut up.

'The toxicology report on his blood and urine will be ready later today so we will know more then, meanwhile Gregory Winfield has been given food and water and a bed for the night. Subject to the toxicology report your son could be released later today but he will have to stand trial for possession. You will be informed as soon as we've analysed the report.' He ran a hand over his short prickly hair as he could see Harry's aunt was ready to erupt. 'I do know of some excellent rehabilitation services if the toxicology report confirms Gregory Winfield's use of the drug. You may wish to bring him a change of clothes currently he is wearing the clothes they issue here for his own safety and because his own clothes were soiled.

'Thea, why don't you attend to that and I'll see what can be done here,' Freddie suggested gently.

Harry had been given a full briefing by the Chief Inspector and had come to the police station to support her family. 'If you have the key to Gregory's apartment I can drive you over there, Aunt Thea.'

Her aunt looked haggard but nodded her head to accept Harry's offer and went off with her niece to get a change of clothing for her son. It wasn't the most comfortable of journey's but they got the job done.

'I think your engagement has tipped him over the edge,' Thea muttered. 'He, we, had expected Gregory to be your father's heir and now you're marrying that man. Are you planning on a family?'

Harry sighed. 'Yes, Aunt Thea, I'm planning on a family if I'm lucky enough to have one. Gregory isn't exactly bereft of finance is he, his father was a wealthy man,' she pulled into the station. 'We have to get Gregory into a rehabilitation facility or this could get worse, he needs help.'

'We don't even know if he's taken the cocaine as yet and he could easily have had the substance planted on him by someone, a good lawyer will sort all that out,' Aunt Thea didn't believe in the upper class being harassed by the police.

'A good lawyer may get him off but that really doesn't change the fact he's using a Class A drug, Aunt Thea. It's common knowledge in my set that Gregory is a user.' She parked efficiently and her aunt got out.

'Gossip and tittle tattle as a police officer I thought you'd know better than that,' Thea responded disdainfully as her parting shot.

Harry felt like banging her forehead on the steering wheel and wondered how her Aunt would dismiss the contents of the toxicology report because she was sure she would.

-oOo-

Dempsey have been briefing the press all morning and was glad to be back in the office, he had his team going through all the evidence making sure it was rock solid as he knew Spikings would want to review it once he'd got back from damage limitation with the aristocracy. He disliked the fact that Gregory Winfield would probably get a smack on the wrist and a fine whilst other people would get prison sentences cos the Winfield's would have a good lawyer and the family knew the judiciary. Still, he was here to fight crime not the class system and Gregory was small potatoes compared to the drug lords; McCaffey, Stavros and Bane.

Harry entered his office looking frustrated which was weird cos he'd made her feel good last night so he guessed she'd had some family fallout over Gregory. 'Good collar,' she said picking up his coffee and drinking it.

'Yes, it was,' he agreed in a mild tone subliminally noting her body language, she was very tense.

'Aunt Thea is in denial,' she handed the coffee back to him. I've just had a very frustrating couple of hours trying to persuade her to encourage Gregory to go to rehab but she thinks the cocaine on his person was a plant and even if it's in his system someone could have spiked his drink or he'd inhaled it whilst drunk thinking it was harmless.

'The toxicology report came in and he was as high as a kite so he'd definitely partaken the rest is up for debate,' Dempsey stretched and got up from his seat and opened his door. 'Let's go and get some proper coffee, you need a break,' he insisted when she looked like she was going to protest.

'You're probably right,' she gave in. It was nice to have someone looking out for her it felt like a hug. She followed him out of the building to a small Italian coffee shop nearby where they were both greeted warmly as they were regulars.

'My aunt is blaming our engagement for destabilising her son which isn't true, he was already heading down this path long before they knew anything about us. It's so annoying, she just won't see that he has a problem.'

'Freddie will probably intervene, he said a little bit about it when we were discussing the prenup. Also, we don't need a relative who's got a criminal record, you're going to have to register it and so will I once I've married you.'

'Great,' she soothed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger as she was getting a tension headache. 'I hope he has a good lawyer then but it still doesn't solve the problem.'

'Don't worry we'll get him into rehab and he'll be off the map for a while, if your Pop needs any assistance with it I think I can probably help with that.' He grinned as Harry gave him a horrified glance. 'I can be subtle don't worry about it; convinced the Prime Minister's son to follow the right path, so Gregory should be a piece of cake.'

'I don't think you should get involved,' Harry responded in a determined tone.

'We'll see,' he took her hand and squeezed it. 'It was nice of you to look after your aunt after what she's said about us. Very Christian, turning the other cheek,' he added with a warm smile.

Harry had a strong duty and loyalty to her family so in her mind what else would she do? 'They're family,' she said in a tired voice and then smiled at the waiter as he brought her coffee, 'thank you.' She took a sip and the drink fortified her. 'I suppose you'll be in with Spikings all afternoon going over the evidence.'

'Got it all ready for review,' he lit up a cigar and took a deep drag, 'should dent the trade for a while until someone else fills the gap, price'll probably rise as the supply dries up so the uniforms will be busy with petty theft as users need to get their fix, it's a vicious circle.'

'Well I always hold onto the fact that we're making a difference, if I didn't I'd have to retire to the country and breed dogs or something,' she smiled at him and she didn't object at all when he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

'That's my girl,' his voice tone caressed her ears and he laughed as she raised one eyebrow. 'You're safe, what I could I possibly do to you here?'

'You could make it very difficult to concentrate this afternoon,' she responded with a flirtatious smile as they both got on with their coffees and their usual banter.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Aunts were booming at each other like mastodons across the swamp. Her Aunt Alicia has seen the engagement notice and she'd crossed swords with the American at the Christmas Eve dinner. He'd been a worthy debating opponent and had a twinkle in his eye that had appealed to her but she hadn't considered him as marriage material.

Her sister Evelyn had met James Dempsey on a number of occasions as she was young at heart and got out and about more than Alicia or Thea, 'James has been Harry's plus one for some time so I'm not entirely surprised by the announcement, they argue like a married couple so I had my suspicions.'

'I deplore new money,' Alicia responded tartly.

'Well that's fine because I don't believe he has any,' Evelyn was finding the conversation amusing as she considered her sisters very old-fashioned and in Thea's case neurotic and blind to the faults of her son.'

'Thea's upset,' Alicia acknowledged, 'I always told her she was ridiculous in supposing a pretty girl like Harriet wouldn't find a mate and Gregory is totally unsuitable to take on the role of Lord Winfield. I suggest we meet with the girl and stage an intervention and if she is ready to settle down I know a number of suitable candidates.'

Evelyn cringed at that thought. 'Alicia, I really don't think that's wise, Harry's old enough to know her own mind and I think that in James Dempsey she's met her match. She's always been strong willed and competitive and he's the same, they complement each other.'

'He's hardly a suitable match,' Alicia said witheringly, she sometimes wondered how Evelyn had so little appreciation of their position is society, she'd married an artist albeit a very talented one but still….

'I think the gene pool could do with a bit of oomph,' Evelyn remarked in an amused tone, 'and Harry's chap looks like he could provide it,' she bit her cheek to stop herself laughing as she listened to Alicia's scathing response to that.

-oOo—

Dempsey was sat at the bar at the Ambercote going through the priorities of the number of cases he'd currently been assigned, it was a lot of work and he needed more manpower which would mean another budget review, deep joy. He sensed Harry's presence before she joined him and his face softened into a smile.

'Buy me a drink James, and make it a double,' she hopped up on a bar stool beside him, 'Camilla's had to have her dress let out as she's put on weight and Angela wants to bring the Honourable Cameron Braithwaite as her plus one and there is nothing honourable about him. Oh, and my aunts have asked me to attend a lunch with them on Saturday at my Aunt Alicia's estate in Gloucestershire.'

'Is there any part of this country your family don't own,' Dempsey growled as he ordered her a drink and refreshed his own.

'The Duke of Westminster owns most of London but then he's a relative on my father's side, lots of inter-marriage in times of yore,' she added in a dry tone her gaze assessing his mood.

'Accounts for the weak chins,' the American responded sarcastically, 'too much in-breeding, you came out well though must have been the DNA perfecting itself.' His dark gaze ran over her familiar features, he was one lucky, lucky bastard.

'A compliment,' her blue eyes widened in emphasis, 'to what do I owe the occasion,' she picked up her drink and thanked him for it. He'd looked very preoccupied when she'd entered the bar and she hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about them. 'Is everything all right,' she couldn't keep the question back.

'Workload issues, I'd just come to the conclusion that I need more manpower and that would mean another round of budget reviews when you walked in and brightened the scene. It's good to have a you,' he ran his finger around her jawline his gaze darkened with the depth of his feelings.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at that particular expression. 'It's good to have a you too,' she responded her blue eyes warm on his, 'and it would be especially good to have a you in Gloucestershire on Saturday,' she could see that didn't appeal.

'I've got your back Harry but if the coven's getting together they'll be looking for something to sacrifice and I ain't volunteering. They're your relations Makepeace, the only one who's anything approaching human is Evie; take Freddie for moral support he's their brother, must mean something.'

Harry dug into her deep well of patience and smiled at him sweetly. 'It's not Evie it's Evelyn, why do Americans always shorten everything. I was thinking we could spend the weekend in a nice hotel I know in the area and you would be there to give me a hug after I've politely told them to mind their own business.'

'I'm good for the hug,' a small smile played around his mouth as he leaned towards her. 'I'll have to work though, in fact you can probably help me with that,' he ran his fingertips down the lapel of her suit jacket. 'I hate budgeting.'

'I see, how is it that even though we're not partners anymore I still pick up your desk work?' She wasn't really annoyed because she enjoyed working with him and they were a good team. 'I could say the work's confidential but it will land on my desk before it gets to Spikings anyway.'

'Well it'll save you reading it next week, we can leave a few errors in it for you to edit out,' he gave her a conspiratorial wink. 'Camilla's pregnant so you're probably going to have to let her dress out again cos we still have three months before the wedding and one of the bridesmaids always knocks boots with a guest so if the dishonourable Braithwaite is attending we pretty much know which one.'

'You were actually listening to what I said, well done,' Harry drained her glass. 'Come on, we've got to decide on the favours for the bridesmaids and page boys and then we're about done. And how did you know Camilla was pregnant?'

Dempsey got up, 'she lives on lettuce leaves like you so what else was it gonna be, it's called being a detective, the nose knows.' He tapped his nose in the usual manner and then guided her out of the pub with his hand on the base of her spine, keeping it almost respectable.

-oOo-

Harry was determined to be polite and pleasant as she was guided by Aunt Alicia's butler, Thompson into the orangery where the meeting with her aunts was to take place. The glass structure had been built onto the existing building to house fruit trees and in later years had been used more as a conservatory or garden room. Light bounced in from the glass ceiling and windows, it was a lovely room.

The aunts were assembled and all rose to greet their niece with a kiss and embrace. Alicia, had decided to lead the charge as she was the eldest.

'Harriet dear, we've called you here as your mother is no longer with us and therefore cannot advise you and fathers are all very well but don't quite understand the nuances of society in the way we women do.'

'I think you under-estimate Freddie, he's more switched on than you might think,' Harry accepted a cup of tea from her Aunt Evelyn and her lips twitched as she recognised the hint of mischief in the eyes of her father's youngest sister. It heartened her to see she had an ally.

Aunt Alicia ignored her niece's response as irrelevant and got to the point. 'The announcement of your engagement was ill judged; your father did not consult the family and if he had then I believe we would be in a more comfortable situation.'

The blonde gave a small smile, 'I don't think I understand you Aunt Alicia, I accepted James Dempsey's proposal the announcement was delayed so Freddie could explain the pre-nuptial agreement to James.'

'That's all very well,' Thea chimed in, 'but he isn't a suitable match, dear. 'He's an American policeman from Brooklyn and you are Lady Harriet Winfield.' This was obviously meant to put in a nutshell the utter unsuitability of the union.

'Well, both those things are undoubtedly true,' Harry agreed, 'and so is the fact that James is the man I'm going to marry. We've known each other for four years, worked together day in and day out for three of them so it's not exactly a passing infatuation or a snap decision, we've grown into each other so to speak.'

'Gregory is your father's rightful heir,' Thea responded in exasperation, 'he's been bred for the role,' she blustered.

'And Gregory was arrested for taking and being in possession of a Class A drug, and that arrest happened whilst my husband-to-be was employed in taking millions of pounds worth of cocaine off the market in a major narcotics operation. In terms of protecting the realm James did a rather better job than Gregory.'

Thea looked outraged and was struggling for a reply and Harry continued. 'James is a Chief Inspector of a special unit within the Metropolitan Police, and that's a major achievement. He has been responsible for cleaning out corrupt officers in the New York Police Department and has succeeded in many operations in the U.K. that keep us all a bit safer in our beds at night. I admire him. He doesn't have an aristocratic lineage that is true but he does have a good heart and good values and that's the kind of man I want to marry.'

'Hear, hear,' Evelyn chimed in. 'Like I said, James will put a bit of oomph into the Winfield gene pool, it's necessary from time to time. He's also very handsome,' she winked at Harry, 'and very charming.'

'Don't be silly Evelyn,' Alicia countered as her cool gaze met her niece's. 'Harriet, James Dempsey simply isn't suitable if you're ready to settle down I've drawn up a list of men from our own situation in life,' she handed it over. 'I can arrange for you to meet any of them discretely until you've made your choice.'

Harry looked down the list she knew all of them and had even dated a couple of them so this wasn't unknown territory. 'Thank you, but no thank you Aunt Alicia, I've made up my mind and Freddie approves; the wedding will take place at Winfield Hall in the summer and I look forward to seeing you there.'

'You're just trying to disinherit Gregory,' Thea shrilled at her niece, 'he is the next in line as far as the entail goes. And to think if your father dies that, that American will be lording it over us all at Winfield Hall as head of the family. It doesn't bear thinking about.'

'I don't think James sees it quite like that,' Harry tried to hide her amusement as she couldn't imagine Dempsey in that role, 'I hope Freddie enjoys many more years of good health and we can all get on with our lives. Thank you for your concern but my mind is made up and I hope in the future you will come to realise that I've made the right choice for me and for the family.'

She could see that would be a tough ask of Alicia and Thea but Evelyn and her father were on board.

'Congratulations Harry,' Evelyn gave her a big hug and then started to chat about their acquaintances whilst Thea flounced out of the room and Alicia looked severe.

-oOo-

James had sketched out the basic requirements for the budget whilst Harry was with her nearest and dearest. He was concentrating hard and missed her entering the room and he jumped slightly as her arms came around his neck from behind and she kissed his hair. He recognised the perfume so he didn't knock her on her ass.

'You shouldn't sneak up like that,' he growled. He was pleased she was back it had been four hours he'd begun to wonder if they'd put her off the idea of a them.

'You shouldn't have been so deep in thought that I could get this close,' Harry murmured in his ear. She let him go and headed for the wine which she'd brought with her for fortification and poured them both a glass. 'Well I'm glad that's over, Thea remonstrated with me for potentially disinheriting Gregory, Alicia had a list of other prospects for me to peruse and Evelyn was very supportive, she thinks you'd be good for the Winfield gene pool.'

'What, your aunt had a list of other men,' his brow darkened, 'anyone I know?' He didn't like the sound of that.

'You'd know some of them, Basil, Max and Theodore were on there and I'd dated two of the others when I was a young gel so pretty much the usual suspects.' She sipped the wine and met his dark, disturbed gaze. 'Don't look so worried, I thanked her but said no thank you. If any of them had captured my interest I could have married them any time in the last five years but they didn't and I haven't.'

'I can't believe she'd actually got a list together,' Dempsey got up and came over to her and pulled her to him, 'guess they must really hate the idea of you and me.'

'They don't know you,' Harry kissed along the line of his jaw, 'you're my dark knight,' she murmured soothingly. 'Alicia will come to the wedding because she wouldn't wish to look unsupportive of the family, Thea and Gregory may not but I really don't think that's a problem.'

'I don't like the idea of people being unpleasant to you cos of me,' his dark gaze ran over her face, 'that never occurred to me, I guess I just thought it would be you and me making a life together….

'It is,' she ran her hand up the side of his face, 'that's all that matters the rest is just background noise, they'll get over it and fixate on something else soon enough.'

'I'm not changing who I am,' his jaw took on a determined look, 'how many of those fancy soirees do you attend in a year?'

'It's called a social life and the family ones aren't that frequent maybe four a year,' she looked at the desk he'd been working at and decided to distract him. 'How is the budget going, that's more important than tea in the Orangery with my aunts.'

'Orangery huh, nice little bubble those people live in the real world is something else,' he caught her hand and they moved to the desk. 'This is what I've come up with so far,' he sat down and pulled her onto his knee and very soon they were filling in detail to the structure he'd put together and as they worked on it his worries faded cos this was what mattered Harry and him they were a team and they had been for years.

-oOo—


	6. Chapter 6

Spikings and Jarvis went with Dempsey for the budget review and after they'd presented the request for extra headcount they went to the pub to relax.

The Superintendent was well aware that the Yank might be up against it with Harry's relations and had a certain amount of sympathy for both sides. The older man picked up his beer and took a decent amount as he was thirsty, meetings with the Commissioner had that affect. 'So, Dempsey, how are the wedding plans going, I imagine Harry's lot found your union challenging,' this was accompanied by a chortle as he had something of a combative relationship with his next in command. He'd met Harry's Aunt Thea and couldn't imagine she'd be on board.

The American relaxed back into his seat and gave the boss a considering look and decided it wouldn't hurt to get a male perspective on the situation and he kind of trusted the Chief and Chas. 'Well two of her aunts aren't keen but the third aunt and her Pop are fans so it's an even split. I get on okay with Harry's friends, they're a lot easier than the seniors, and I guess there's some I haven't met yet.'

'They'd have expected her to marry someone from her crowd,' Chas observed dryly, 'an American cop from Brooklyn must have come as a surprise.' The Glaswegian gave a dour smile at his contribution to the conversation. 'You probably don't need to see them that much so that should work.'

Dempsey took a slug of the Jack Daniel's chaser he'd bought along with his beer. 'A couple of the aunts are tough cookies, they broke the mould when they made them. I'd be happy to steer clear of them but then Harry's a bit of a stickler for form so that means we have to turn up to stuff even if we don't want to.' He ran a hand through his hair, 'I hate that they're being mean to Harry cos of me, it feels wrong you know,' he looked troubled.

Spikings lit a cigarette and took a deep drag on it, 'Harry's a very determined woman so I don't think you'll find she's too upset about a few nasty comments and as soon as you have an heir, God help us, they'll all be desperate to get an invite to Winfield Hall. It will probably get easier.'

'Yeah, that's the other thing she wants a troop of rug rats not just the one, I mean I've got nothing against having a kid but kids' plural, I mean who's got the time?' He looked beleaguered and the other two men gave sympathetic groans. 'I never knew Harry'd be into all that, had her pegged as a career cop like me, it's like she's this whole new person; it's disturbing.'

The Superintendent gave his view that the females of the species lured you in with their charms and then became totally irrational in their demands, ergo his wife's fashion business. As soon as the kids had flown the nest she'd come up with all sorts of interests that had cost him a pretty penny.

'Laura and her mother,' Chas chimed in, 'didn't expect to see so much of her, the wife kept that back during the courting phase.'

The common theme was that they'd all been blind-sided by their partners once they'd committed and there was something unfair about that, after that they moved on to perform character assassinations of the other divisions in the Met which they enjoyed much more than the earlier discussion.

-oOo—

Harry listened to her father's suggestion and winced as he outlined plans for a ball in honour of her engagement.

'It's traditional darling so you have to have one. Evelyn will make the arrangements because we know how busy you both are. We've already discussed it and she's happy to lend a hand. All you have to do is turn up in a pretty dress which will be my treat and Dempsey has a tuxedo already so that's fine.'

Harry twisted the phone cord and bit her lip, 'Freddie, I've just got James used to the idea of joining the family as such and….

'Well yes, he needs to meet the family,' her father encouraged her. He knew very well she was trying to wriggle off the hook, but then people would say that the marriage wasn't approved of and that he wouldn't condone. 'You can invite some of your policemen friends as I imagine they will be at the wedding, Superintendent Spikings is a fine chap and he's already met Thea and Gregory.'

'Yes, well when he met them it wasn't under the best of circumstances,' Harry could well imagine her Aunt's reaction to meeting the policeman she associated with Gregory's arrest. 'Aunt Thea will see it as a personal affront.'

'Well Gregory got off with a fine and a caution so that's all done,' Freddie remarked cheerfully. 'Awfully good Struthers you know, he mentioned the family legal representative, 'made Gregory sound no end of a chap didn't recognise the blighter.'

That made Harry laugh and she reluctantly agreed to the celebration as she could see her father's point and she didn't want people thinking she was ashamed of her fiancé, she'd have to give Freddie a guest list and then he could sort out the family invitations.

When Dempsey heard of it he was stoic, he didn't mind a good party and as long as it wasn't choc-a-bloc with aunts he reckoned he could handle it. Freddie had spoken to him on the subject and he could see the sense in it. It was what they did in Lady Harriet's world so he was doing it for her sake.

A week later Harry viewed the acceptance list and was rather dismayed to see both Thea and Gregory were attending. She couldn't imagine it going off well especially as Gregory was so unstable.

Angela who'd dropped in for coffee took the list off her and pulled a face, 'I thought half of these people were dead, well it looks like it's going to be well attended. I'll have to think of what to wear to earn their disapproval.'

Harry nodded, 'I know, Freddie's really got the bit between his teeth it's like looking at Who's Who. I mean it's all right saying I approve of my daughter's fiancé but this smacks of 'I'll take you on if you're hard enough,' and I mean it's really only Alicia and Thea and their cronies that disapprove.'

'I hope you've got lots of coppers coming, 'ello, ello, ello hands off the hors d'oeuvres,' Angela grinned at her. 'I like that Sergeant Watson make sure you invite him,' she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

'What about Cameron Braithwaite, I thought you were dating him?' Harry knew her friend could be a fickle girlfriend, she collected men like some people collected pebbles on a beach.

'One can still flirt, Harry. You can't because you'd have your copper breathing down your neck if you did but Cameron's not like that.'

Harry thought that Cameron would be too busy flirting himself and was likely to be found in a cloakroom somewhere doing it.

'Good lord, Gregory's attending that's a bit of a risk, better not let him near the champers or there will be a duel to the death. You'd better warn James, although to be honest I don't fancy Winny's chances. Have you got anything stronger than coffee Harry,' she beamed approvingly as her friend went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of champagne. 'Super, now let's work out how we can manage to have a good time with this cast list,' she grinned wickedly at her friend.

-oOo—

'You look very smart,' Harry tweaked James bow tie and then went to the window of her bedroom in Winfield Hall. 'They're arriving, we'd better go down.'

'What do I do? Do I have to meet and greet or is it just you and Pop's,' Dempsey was determined to be pleasant to the guests for Harry's sake even if he didn't like them much.

'You will be expected to meet the guests as they enter the main reception, Freddie will introduce you and I'll stand by your side, I know them all so if you have any questions I can fill you in. Let's get to it because once that's over we can just enjoy the party and smile when Freddie toasts the happy couple.'

The first fly in the ointment happened when Gregory joined Freddie, Dempsey and Harry at the entrance to the main reception room. Harry's father raised his eyebrows in disapproval but his nephew was thick skinned and didn't budge. Dempsey looked at Harry who was frowning so he dealt with it by telling Winfield to take a hike or he'd make him. Gregory moved off rather sharply as Harry's fiancé sounded like he meant it. He was scarlet with fury and outrage as he stalked off.

That of course upset Thea, who came up and asked in her usual hoity toity tones why Gregory had been evicted from the role of host as he was Lord Winfield's heir.

'Harry's children will be my heirs Thea, so I would think Gregory was being presumptuous,' Frederick was very uncomfortable with his sister's behaviour it was bordering on the delusional.

'If you died tomorrow Gregory would be your heir and that's a fact!' Thea fumed as in her opinion possession was nine tenths of the law and the more often she reiterated Gregory's rights to his inheritance the better.

Dempsey put his arm protectively around his fiancée and his hand rested on her stomach, 'well that's not strictly true,' he drawled his gaze determined on Harry's aunt.

Thea looked horrified at the thought her niece breeding with the American upstart and her colour heightened and she flounced off.

'Is there something you're not telling me,' Freddie asked in a sharp whisper as he'd observed the by-play.

'Nah, it was just the quickest way to end the conversation. Guests,' Dempsey nodded at the line of people making their way towards them.

Harry bit her cheek and took a deep breath to steady her nerves after Dempsey's intervention. She recovered her composure and pinned a smile on her face as their first guests arrived. It sometimes occurred to her that James didn't really have any boundaries as the hinted at pregnancy marched alongside their bogus engagement. 'She'll be watching how much champagne I drink,' Harry murmured.

'Forget it, it did the trick didn't it,' he shook hands as Freddie introduced him and since he had an air of authority after years of being in the police force he managed very well. He could also be very charming and he certainly pulled out all the stops to make people feel welcome without over doing it.

Harry could tell Freddie was pleased and just hoped Gregory would behave himself.

Gregory however was compensating for his humiliation at Dempsey's hands by snorting cocaine in the toilet which wasn't a good idea when you have a number of coppers on the guest list.

Watson who had gone to the designated male toilets at the same time stopped Gregory just as he was about to indulge. 'You're not doing that here mate,' he growled. 'I'm a police officer and this is my boss's party so you're under arrest.'

'You can't arrest me this is private property and I'm the heir to it so get out of here and stop sticking your nose in where it's not wanted.'

-oOo-

Freddie came discretely over to Dempsey, 'there's been a bit of bother. Gregory was found taking drugs in the men's toilets and your Sergeant has arrested him. Could you come and sort it out?'

'Excuse me,' Dempsey smiled politely at the people he and Harry were talking too. He went with Lord Winfield to the men's' room in question.

Watson was stood with his arms crossed whilst Gregory was hurling abuse at him. On seeing Dempsey, the Sergeant gave him the details of what he'd seen and showed him the powder.

Dempsey stuck his little finger in it and tasted it. 'Yeah, well that's definitely party powder. Freddie have you got a room we can put your nephew in with a lock on it. Don't want to spoil the evening we can deal with this later.'

'You can't lock me up it's my house,' Gregory blustered and looked at Lord Winfield for support.

Freddie was disgusted with his nephew's behaviour and no support was forthcoming. 'Actually, it's my house Gregory and you've abused my hospitality by engaging in criminal activity so you will stay in the west wing under lock and key until the party has finished. I'm not having my daughter's engagement party ruined and that's an end to it.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Gregory was belligerent and not willing to go with them and he got the shock of his life when Dempsey whose patience was running thin slammed him up against the wall rattling a few porcelain miniatures as he did so.

'You will go to the room Lord Winfield has suggested,' he tightened his grip around the guy's throat and watched the guy turn puce, 'and you will do that quietly otherwise I will be very annoyed, you got that!'

Since Gregory was a lover rather than a fighter he nodded his eyes bulging in fear at the American's rather rough and ready treatment. Harry's cousin was used to deference because of his lineage and wasn't used to Dempsey's more democratic way of dealing with matters.

'Okay Watson, you escort our friend here, Lord Winfield will show you the way and if there's any trouble come get me,' he straightened his jacket and checked his cuffs and then went back out to join Harry.'

'Trouble?' She asked her gaze searching his.

'It's fine, come and dance, it's our party,' he took her in his arms and they gently swayed to the beat of the music. 'Having fun,' he murmured his warm eyes taking in her beautiful face and then dropping to her cleavage in the couture dress her father had bought her, it was red and it clung to her like a second skin. 'Did I ever tell you, that you're beautiful,' he drawled.

'Are you flirting with me Dempsey,' her blue eyes teased him as he was obviously intent on charming her.

'I think I might be flirting with you Lady Harriet,' his warm eyes held hers. 'You look very nice in that dress, can't wait to get you out of it though.'

'That almost sounds like a cheesy chat up line,' her fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck. 'You look very handsome tonight James, and you've been very charming to our guests. I can't decide whether I like you better when you're dressed like this or when you're in jeans and a leather jacket with a day's stubble on your jaw.'

'You forgot to mention the manly smell of sweat from running after the bad guys,' he laughed down at her amused at some of her pillow talk confessions. 'Didn't know my pheromones were having such an affect, wish I had.'

'I'm glad you didn't, you'd have been unbearable,' she kissed his jaw and inhaled his aftershave. 'I love your scent, it's a bit primitive of me don't you think,' she sighed softly as he brought her closer to his body.

'I can tell you what's primitive,' he growled as he pressed his lower body against hers. He caught Angela flirting with Watson out of the corner of his eye. 'I hope your hot, little friend isn't corrupting an officer of the law.'

'She likes him so she probably is,' Harry cast a glance their way but decided to return to her own romance. 'I want your attention so stop watching Angela and concentrate on me,' she made a moue of displeasure.

Her fiancé's warm gaze showed how much he appreciated her possessive behaviour. 'That was very sexy, I like it when you go all feminine on me. I got used to the ball breaker, Detective Inspector, it's nice to know there's a real woman in there.'

'Well there is,' she raised up on her toes and brushed his mouth with hers, 'and we're not old married so I'm expecting to be charmed.'

'Dempsey looked amused cos Harry had always been a challenge when it came to his usual moves. His voice deepened as his dark eyes met her sparkling, sapphire gaze. 'Your eyes are beautiful, they change colour depending on the light. I used to notice that when we were on duty it was very distracting. And when I turn you on they almost lose focus makes me as hot as hell for you.'

'That's involuntary,' she whispered as a delicious shiver of desire ran through her slim frame as his mouth caressed hers. 'How much longer do you think this will go on for?'

'Freddie looks like he's getting ready to make the toast,' he reluctantly removed her arms from around his neck and took her hand and then stopped one of the waiters who had a tray of champagne flutes. He took one and handed it to her and then another for himself.

The music stopped and Freddie got up and thanked everyone for coming. 'I will keep this short as I know you'll all want to get on with the party. I'd like to raise a toast to my beautiful daughter, Harriet and her fiancé James. It took them almost four years of courtship before James proposed and I think they match each other splendidly. They're both very brave doing the job that they do and keeping us safe from the nastier elements and they are both very stubborn and very private people. When I saw them together from the very beginning I knew that one day we would be celebrating their betrothal, however it took them some time to see that for themselves. Anyway, to cut a long story short, they got there in the end. I'd like you all to raise a glass to celebrate their engagement, to Harry and James.'

The guests all dutifully chorused the response and the happy couple clinked glasses.

'To us,' James raised his glass and toasted Harry and her skin heated as the deep timber of his voice made her go weak at the knees.

'To us,' she repeated softly. 'I'm glad we did get there in the end James, it's been quite a journey.' She reached up to kiss him and his hand went into her hair and his warm mouth possessed hers.' Everyone clapped and they broke apart looking a little sheepish.

Angela came over with Cameron, 'well done darlings. You're all official now so that's splendid, drink up Harry, we've got bottles of this to get through.'

Jane Spikings and her husband joined them. 'Gordon said much the same thing as Freddy, he predicted your fate Harry and blamed himself for it too,' her eyes twinkled. 'He used to say, England's finest being corrupted by a carpet bagging, over sexed Yank, and that was the polite version.'

Harry laughed. 'Well I suppose it was your fault sir, you partnered me with Dempsey so in a way….

'Yes, well there have been times when I regretted that.' He ran a hand over his short hair. 'You do make a half decent couple though so perhaps it was all right in the end.'

'I think that was a compliment,' Dempsey growled. 'You need to practice that boss,' he gave the older man a cheeky grin and took another swig of champagne.

Angela refilled everyone's glasses and smiled happily, 'to the happy couple,' she clinked her glass with everyone else, 'now let's get this party started.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was saying goodnight to the last of her friends when she noticed her father was in the study with Dempsey and Watson. She frowned and hoped her father wasn't getting out the port and cigars; he really shouldn't be indulging as he was following a health plan from a nutritionist recommended by his doctor.

Aunt Thea came up and querulously asked where Gregory was as she couldn't find him in his room and hadn't seen him for the last couple of hours.

'I really don't know Aunt Thea, I haven't seen him but then I've been rather busy this evening, it's very difficult making sure you've spoken to everyone when you hold a large event like this.'

'I think Freddie went rather over the top it's not as if you're marrying into the firm is it,' the older woman remarked sarcastically as she made reference to the royal family.

'Well I'm marrying the man I love so I think that's a reason for celebrating.' Harry remarked trying to be polite for the sake of keeping the peace. 'I'll keep an eye out for Gregory and if I see him I'll mention you want a word,' she saw the study door close and frowned, what were they up to?

Deciding that she needed to find out she knocked on the door and then entered. 'Is this a private party or can anyone join in?' Her gaze moved from her father to Dempsey and then she turned as Superintendent Spikings joined them with Gregory. Her Aunt was also trying to breach the threshold.

'What is going on?' Harry asked as the door closed on the rest of the house.

Her father looked rather beleaguered. 'Darling, I wanted to have a chat with the chaps here, do you think you could take your Aunt for a cup of tea or something?'

Thea was looking dangerous. 'I don't want a cup of tea Freddie, I want to know where Gregory has been all evening. I've been looking for him for hours. 'Darling, what's happening,' she appealed to her son.

'That Yank, that thug, had me imprisoned in the West Wing,' the heir apparent looked furious. 'I was under lock and key. And that banana boat side kick tried to arrest me, in the family home. This is private property boy,' Gregory sneered at Watson.

Harry's eyes widened not at her cousin's language because she'd heard a lot worse but the threat of arrest. If Gregory was arrested again for possession he'd be likely to go to prison. Her troubled gaze moved to Dempsey.

'Cousin Winfield was caught in the act of snorting cocaine,' Dempsey growled, 'and when you think about it that was pretty stupid considering the house had a number of cops in it. We were about to discuss that Mano a Mano when the fairer sex joined the party.'

Harry could see that her aunt wasn't going to be a positive influence on the conversation and she turned to her. 'Aunt Thea, I think Freddie's right let me get you a cup of tea and we'll leave the gentlemen to sort this out.'

'Your fiancé seems to be trying to frame my son and that man works for him,' she pointed at Watson. 'He'd probably say whatever he was told to.' She gave Spikings a look of distrust, 'they're all in on it.'

'Take your Aunt out of the room Harry,' Dempsey voice tone didn't brook a debate he was basically telling her that if she didn't they were totally up shit creek without a paddle. As it was he was going to have to tread delicately to save the family name without corrupting his duty as a police officer. He wasn't the sort of cop that played preferences and he didn't want to undermine his Sergeant.

'Thea go with Harry and that's an order from the head of this family,' Freddie's demeanour impressed on his sister how difficult this situation was and she responded automatically.

Thea was very shaken as she followed Harry out and sat down in the nearest reception room. 'This is your fault Harriet, if you hadn't brought that man into this family we wouldn't be in this situation.'

Harry tried hard to hold onto her patience and gave a deep sigh as Alicia joined them.

'What is going on?' Alicia sat down as Harry rang for tea.

Thea explained the situation albeit with a bias towards her son. 'Harry's fiancé seems determined to…

'My fiancé has been put in a very difficult position,' Harry came back at her aunt her blue eyes blazing. 'Gregory attempted to take drugs in this house and one of James' men saw him. If Gregory gets arrested for possession he'll be likely to go to prison, so I hope Freddie and James can find a way out for him that will not undermine the Chief Inspector's reputation as an honest policeman.'

Alicia looked very grave as she was sensible enough to see the difficulties they were in. 'Thea, that boy is out of control and no amount of excuses you make for him are going to help him one little bit.'

'How can you side with them, you've known Gregory since he was a baby, you're his aunt for goodness sake.'

'I'm not blind to his faults Thea, he needs to go to a medical facility and be treated for addiction. It might help, he can't go on like this.'

'Harriet is causing this instability by marrying and potentially disinheriting Gregory with the spawn of that… that… policeman,' she said the last part in a tone that showed how distasteful she found her niece's choice of partner.

Alicia gave her sister a sharp glance. 'Thea, you should never have fostered the boy's ambitions to succeed Freddie, it was ridiculous. Harriet is a beautiful, young woman and one would imagine that she would marry again. It was all wishful thinking on your behalf,' the elder sister was brutally honest as she felt this delusion had gone on long enough.

'It wasn't wishful thinking, Harriet didn't date anyone seriously after the failure of her marriage,' Thea protested heatedly.

'That's because I was attracted to said policeman,' Harry chimed in. 'I did try dating other men but they didn't quite match up to my annoying Yank.'

The housekeeper came in with the tea and asked if anything else would be required. Harry thanked her politely and said that would be all.

In the study Spikings took it upon himself to sort out the mess this evening had turned into. He appreciated how difficult the situation was for Dempsey and wanted to get his next in command off the hook for it. He looked at Dempsey and Watson and evaluated the position. 'We can handle this in two ways; one is we arrest Gregory Winfield for possession, he'll get a fancy lawyer and probably get a short sentence at one of those namby-pamby, open prisons or we can get this gentleman into a rehab facility and perhaps get a cure at no expense to Her Majesty's Government.'

Freddie looked sternly at his nephew. 'Gregory, will you commit to going to the rehabilitation unit to try and cure your addiction because if you don't I'll wash my hands of you. And when I say commit, I mean it.'

The young man in question looked annoyed but could see that the rehab was his way out of a second arrest. 'I'll give it a whirl I suppose, I'm not an addict it's just for recreational use,' he added in a defiant tone.

The Superintendent looked somewhat annoyed but he nodded and said that he would expect Gregory Winfield to attend the facility as soon as possible and he wanted proof that the necessary arrangements had been made.

Watson looked across at Dempsey for guidance and the Yank nodded at him. As they were both fully aware that prison didn't generally help other than to make the prisoner more dependent on the drug of choice, they agreed to what Spikings suggested.

When the others trailed out Dempsey moved to Spikings side, 'thanks boss,' he acknowledged the help he'd been given. He felt very awkward about the current situation as any normal punk would be banged up no problem.

Spikings didn't pretend to misunderstand, 'you might want to talk to Watson about it, he's a good man and we don't want to undermine his part in this.'

'I intend to,' the American nodded in agreement, 'I just hope that Little Lord Fauntleroy gets some benefit from the treatment cos he could be a pain in the ass for years.'

'Not to mention his mother,' Spikings growled as she was just the sort of woman that gave him acid indigestion. 'I'm presuming Harry takes after her mother's side.'

'I hope so,' Dempsey responded with feeling, 'the alternative ain't worth thinking about.'

-oOo—

Harry joined Dempsey in her bedroom after settling her Aunt Thea's alarm at Gregory's situation, it had taken some time and a lot of patience. 'That was a nice end to the evening, I'm assuming you kept it from me so that I could enjoy the party.'

James released his bow tie, and ran a hand through his dark, glossy hair. 'No point in letting it ruin things. Spikings helped me out, if I'd had to deal with it your cousin would have been under arrest as I couldn't undermine Watson cos he works for me.'

'Yes, the Superintendent played a blinder as they say and as he had no family to appease he could be seen to be independent.' Harry turned her back on Dempsey so that he could get her zip. She felt his mouth burn her shoulder and smiled, it had been a long evening and she was glad to be alone with him.

'You looked beautiful tonight, I was trying to work out how soon we could leave without causing offence.' His warm golden tones had the usual effect on Harry and her eyes dilated.

'Me too, and then I had to spend a couple of hours with Aunt Alicia and Thea which I have to say was tedious.' She carefully stepped out of the dress as it was very expensive and she really liked it.

James began to unbutton his shirt only to be stopped by Harry, 'let me,' she came up to him in her red lacy, lingerie and pretty stockings and took over the task.

'You're being very bold,' he murmured as he kissed her jaw and nibbled her ear cos he knew that got to her.

'Yes, well after meeting my family I feel that you may need some reason to stay on board,' her blue eyes flirted sensually with his. 'And I just wanted to remind you of what that reason is.'

'I don't think I'm getting it yet,' he smiled at her as he pulled her closer. 'I like what you're wearing now better than that dress,' his hands swept caressingly down her sides to her hips and then ran over her pert derriere. I think I'm getting it now,' he murmured. 'Promise me you won't turn out like your Aunt Thea or Alicia cos that might make me run for it.'

'I promise,' she kissed him softly and let the erotic heat build between them as their closeness wove the usual web of fascination.

'All right then,' his hands ran up her spine and he undid the catch of her bra, he breathed in hard cos she took his breath away. 'I've got all the reason I need,' his mouth feathered her brow and he took her hand and led her to the bed.

'We're officially engaged now so I want this to be special,' her sensual gaze held his as he joined her on the bed.

'It's always special,' James responded in a warm voice, 'cos it's with you,' he moved over her and kissed her his mouth warm and persuasive on hers.

Harry had to admit that she'd always wanted to hear that from James, she had wanted to be special to him from the very early days of their relationship and she'd fought hard for it too. She understood Dempsey's respect for her as a policewoman had been constantly battling with her physical appeal for him. He'd always wanted her but it had taken him some time to realise that he needed her.

-oOo-


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie was more than aware his family hadn't covered themselves in glory and was concerned that Harry's fiancé would be somewhat put off. In his view, he couldn't think of a less edifying introduction to the family than Thea and Gregory's performance supported by Alicia's disdain for all things Metropolitan.

Evelyn was in the breakfast room and she opened the large, silver salvers and selected scrambled egg and a sausage and joined her brother at the table for breakfast. 'Morning Freddie, I gather we managed to provide something of a show last night, I'm glad I retired before the shenanigans began.'

'Simply awful,' Freddie agreed. 'James was put in a very difficult position as one of his men found Gregory in the act as it were. If it hadn't been for Superintendent Spikings that young idiot of Thea's would have been under arrest and facing a prison sentence.'

At that point Alicia and Thea joined them and the cool look they got from their brother didn't fail to hit home.

'I'd be grateful if the pair of you would take breakfast and then depart swiftly,' Freddie, who was normally genial and polite to a fault, had had enough. 'And if you Thea could rouse Gregory and get him out of here then perhaps Harry and James can enjoy the rest of the weekend.'

Alicia looked rather put out. 'Other than disapproving the match, I can't see that I've been party to any transgression, I was perfectly polite to Harriet's policemen.'

'It's a celebration Alicia, a joyful event so your disapproval can be happily dispensed with. Harry's made her choice and this weekend I want to welcome James into the family and if you can't be party to that then you're at liberty to leave at your earliest convenience. I will not have this family embarrass me further with a lack of manners that have been frankly appalling.'

Both of his sisters showed high colour at Freddie's condemnation as it was so unlike him.

'For my part I would rather remain and if I've offended I will of course amend my behaviour,' Alicia responded in a hurt tone as she picked up her tea. Harry's aunt did not want the rest of the world thinking she was undermining her family; she was a stickler for family loyalty.

Dempsey who'd been roaming the grounds as he'd woken early and couldn't sleep was an unwilling eavesdropper to the conversation as he passed the breakfast room. He'd been trying to envisage himself as part of the fabric of this place and listening to Freddie's uncharacteristic annoyance with the family brought it home to him how unwelcome he was. It made him feel like some scruffy, flea ridden, mongrel that had wandered in and been adopted by a kind mistress much to the consternation of the rest of the family. He moved on unwilling to meet any of the key protagonists.

Thea got up from the table and left the room much to the family's relief as none of them believed her behaviour would improve and they would all be better pleased if their nephew departed.

-oOo—

Harry woke up and stretched and smiled as she felt the warmth of her old home envelop her. She was surprised that Dempsey was already up and drinking coffee whilst looking out of the window at the grounds.

'Good morning,' she combed her hair with her fingers feeling a bit dishevelled as her partner had obviously showered and dressed.

'It just hit me,' he looked over at her. 'It just hit me, that I'd be living in this place so I got up to take a look. I got tired just walking round it.' He came over to sit on the bed and took in her appearance, 'you look beautiful when you sleep, it's about the only thing that kept me anchored here.'

'You'll get used to it,' she responded in a gentle tone, 'just take your time and sooner or later it will become part of our life together.'

'Harry this ain't normal, I mean it's weird even for the British. They visit these places they don't live in them.' He ran his hand through his hair, 'c'mon, get up I can smell bacon and I'm hungry.'

She got up and pulled on her robe and went swiftly to the shower. Her mind moved to the guests who'd stayed over and she hoped to heaven that Thea and Gregory would have removed themselves. As she soaped herself she felt definite areas of sensitivity and speculated on what level of seductive skills she would need to keep James on board because he sounded like he was panicking.

Dempsey was wearing jeans so she dressed in the same fashion, normally she'd wear something slightly more formal for breakfast but she decided against that. Once ready she led the way down to the breakfast room and wondered what he'd make of it.

She went first and opened the lids of the silver salvers and popped small amounts of egg, mushrooms and tomatoes on her plate. Dempsey, she noted approved of breakfast at least as he piled his plate up and even went for the devilled kidneys.

'You're hungry then,' she teased him as they took their place at the large table which was in pristine condition, courtesy of the staff, even though previous diners had been and left. Spikings, Chas and Watson and their ladies came into the room and all followed James' example.

'Nice gaff,' Watson remarked, 'how many rooms are there?' He was genuinely interested.

Harry smiled at him and looked thoughtful, 'I've never actually counted, there are four wings with various bedrooms, suites and apartments. The rooms have been remodelled over time they all used to run into each other before the external hall was added. There are examples of the plans and changes over the years in the library.'

'There you are Dempsey, you like books, you'll never have a dull moment,' Spikings chortled enjoying the evident discomfort the Yank was feeling in this exalted setting.

'Angela came in with Sebastian and four other friends, 'do you mind if we join the Metropolitan Police,' she smiled saucily at Watson. 'The prisoner promises to eat a hearty breakfast,' she drifted over to the salvers and then got herself a glass of champagne. 'I'm having a Buck's Fizz without the orange juice, can I get anyone else a glass?' A general round of approval kept her busy with glasses for everyone.

'Freddie's organised a shooting party at 11 a.m. and we have spare shotguns available,' Harry informed the table, 'and I'm happy to take a wager Angela, if your team fancy your chances against my colleagues.'

The SI10 officers laughed and reckoned they could handle the toffs at this activity so the challenge was on.

Throughout the day Harry noticed that Dempsey was quieter than usual and that troubled her. As far as the rest of the team were concerned it was like going to some posh hotel for the weekend and they thoroughly enjoyed the shoot and the evening that followed although she noted they were all on their best behaviour whereas her society friends were perfectly at home quaffing the champagne and acting outrageously. It all made for a rather unusual mix but it seemed to work and at the end of the weekend she waved everyone off and thought it had gone as well as could be expected.

'Well, I think that went well apart from the obvious,' she turned to James and smiled, 'you've been a bit quiet are you, all right?' She linked her arm through his in a friendly fashion as they walked back into the house.

Dempsey looked around at the suits of armour and the paintings on the wall and shrugged, 'not exactly the same as you and me in a greasy spoon waiting to meet a snitch, is it? Have you any idea what a weekend like this would cost in one of those high-class hotels,' he questioned her. 'I'll tell you, it would be more than my per diem.' He was very conscious that normally he would've been expected to pay towards the engagement party and the wedding, getting it gratis felt awkward. 'This is what you should have married into, a guy that could provide you with something like this.'

Harry sighed and squeezed his arm with hers, 'well no it isn't because I'm marrying you and I enjoy my life as a copper and I'm quite happy at Camberwell Gardens or at your apartment. My other job is to be a guardian of the estate, it belongs to my family. If I have a son it will belong to him for his lifetime until he passes it on, it's a responsibility as well as a pleasure.'

'I'm beginning to think your aunts' were right, I'm not marriage material not for you anyway,' he ran a hand through his hair, 'I'm not sure I'm cut out for this and I don't want a kid who goes to Eton and can't understand why mater married pater.'

Harry frowned she knew that last night hadn't shown her family off to advantage but apart from that she thought the party had gone well. Dempsey had seemed to handle everything thrown at him but perhaps that wasn't the case. 'I see, so what exactly are you saying, James? Do you want to break the engagement,' She asked as she dropped his arm and turned to face him, the pain at that thought was indescribable?

'I don't know what I'm saying, I just need some time to think,' he growled as he walked back into the house and went to his room to pack up his stuff.

Harry followed and crossed her arms across her body defensively, 'I love you, if that matters,' she said somewhat bleakly as she watched him put his things in his case. 'And my home is with you,' James stiffened as she said that and she waited to see what he would say.

'That's nice Harry, but how long would you feel like that?' Dempsey felt like he'd just stabbed bambi she looked so hurt, he made a move towards her and she put up her hands as if to fend him off and turned away.

'Let's just leave it a little while huh, I've got so much going on now I'm not sure what the hell I'm thinking.' At that moment, he just wanted to be out of the hall and in his car.

'All right, as I said before I don't want to push you into anything James, if you don't feel you could share my responsibilities then I understand,' she turned to look at him her blue eyes dark with pain, 'I'm disappointed though, I thought we were better than this.'

'Yeah, so did I,' his tone was heavy with regret. He hated hurting Harry, but he just wasn't sure that down the road it would work out. She might think she loved him now but where the hell would he fit, in this set up? I mean look at it, his apartment would probably fit in the two adjoining bedrooms with room to spare and he had a bank loan on that.

'You take the car,' she said politely, 'I've got a vehicle here I can use, I want to stay a little longer and spend some time with Freddie, I'll say your goodbyes for you.'

Dempsey zipped up his case and came over to her. 'That wouldn't be right, I'll go and say thanks to your father and I'll see you back at the office, just give me a bit of space Harry that's all I'm asking.'

'Certainly, have as much space as you need,' she responded in a flat tone, 'I'll see you when I see you,' she walked out of the room feeling very upset and not willing to let him see that. She half walked and half ran out of the house to the stables to see her favourite mare, Honey. The horse nuzzled at her as she buried her face against its neck, 'life is far too complicated at times,' she whispered, 'and it hurts.'


	9. Chapter 9

Bradshaw was at the coffee machine as Hargreaves came into the small kitchen. She wished she'd picked a better time as she was no fan of her fellow officer.

'I guess you were at the la-di-da thrash at Winfield Hall; I've been hearing all about it from the guys. I don't know what happened to my invite maybe it got lost in the post.'

'Perhaps Harry didn't want to be subject to your appreciation of her finer points at her engagement party; phrases like, what a lovely pair or cracking arse should perhaps be left to the Carry-On team.'

The male Sergeant sniggered. 'Aw c'mon you've got to give it to the Yank, pulls the best-looking bird in the force who just happens to be an heiress to some massive, stately home.'

'Winfield Hall is certainly impressive,' Joyce concurred, 'but it's not as if the Chief Inspector can sell it and spend the rest of his life cruising the Med…

'No, he'll be too busy counting the bottles of wine in the cellar, the number of acres and the priceless artwork,' Bradshaw laughed at his own joke.

'Morning,' Dempsey walked in and his squared jaw showed how little he'd appreciated the conversation between his officers. 'If you ain't got nothing better to do than gossip you can get off to the docks and count containers cos some of them are missing by all accounts.'

As the weather was terrible neither party was volunteering for that and they quickly dispersed and left the Chief Inspector to it.

The American reflected that eavesdroppers never heard well of themselves and so far, he'd felt like a scruffy mutt and then some kind of male, gold digger neither of which improved his temper any.

-oOo-

Harry buried herself in her work and took all references to her engagement party in good spirits even though she felt very miserable, and of course even at work it wasn't exactly easy as she had to liaise with Dempsey on a regular basis. They'd had a long disciplinary meeting concerning Sergeant Bradshaw as he'd made a lewd suggestion to a rather militant Police Constable and she'd made a complaint against him. Having been the brunt of some of Bradshaw's chauvinistic admiration Harry had a lot of sympathy with the D.C., as an older and more experienced officer she'd learnt how to deal with the sexism in the police force but it didn't mean she condoned it.

Bradshaw was to be sent on a course to supposedly correct his behaviour as it was the first complaint against him. Harry knew her male colleagues joked about the content of 'Sexism in the Workplace' and it didn't seem to have the desired outcome but hey ho that was the first action to be taken.

James lingered behind and asked Harry to go for a coffee. 'Let's get out of here,' he growled as in his view the last two hours had been a total waste of time and if the girls wanted to join the force they needed to learn to give as good as they got. Harry and Joyce were ninth Dan's at depressing that kind of behaviour.

Harry agreed to go for a coffee as it was stupid not to talk to each other and nothing had been resolved between them. They walked over to their usual retreat from the office and sat opposite each other as they waited for their beverages.

'You okay,' Dempsey's dark eyes ran over her face, she looked a little pale and tired and he felt terrible to be the cause of that.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she responded in her usual cool tones as it wasn't in Harry's nature to show weakness. 'And how are you, James,' she asked in a reciprocal fashion. He looked as miserable as she felt, it was there in the set of his features.

'Talked to Watson yesterday about your cousin, it was awkward cos I felt we'd played favourites. I was lucky that Spikings took control of the situation and it weren't down to me. Watson was cool with the decision, but I don't feel that great about it.'

'I can understand that the situation was difficult,' Harry responded in an even tone. 'However, we have let people off before in exchange for information. Damian Hamilton might be taken as a precedent when he gave us the lead on Tully in the Cortez case so we do make pragmatic decisions, Dempsey. And to be honest rehab is probably more effective than a prison sentence.'

'Yeah but it's like undermining an officer in pursuit of his duty, add to that an officer under my command and that didn't feel great. I've risked my life to deal with corruption in the force Harry, and I didn't do that by being pragmatic.'

Harry could see his point but couldn't help feeling this was all caught up with Winfield Hall and her family's money and influence. 'I see so strike one against the Winfields, anything else,' she asked politely as she had been hoping he was going to talk about them rather than reiterate his issues with her situation in life.

'It's not easy Harry,' he didn't like the way she'd dismissed his concerns as he'd found it tough. He'd lived by a certain code and he didn't like deviating from that as being a cop was hard enough as it was.

'Evidently,' she accepted her coffee with a smile to the waiter and picked up the cup and took a sip of the aromatic brew. 'Shall we cancel the wedding, we have about a month to go and if you're about to jilt me I'd rather it wasn't on the day.' Her blue eyes were unemotional as she held his gaze even though her heart was breaking.

'I didn't say that,' he ran a hand into his hair in a characteristic gesture. 'I just don't know if it's gonna work in the long term. I mean all I've had to contribute to the wedding so far is paying for my morning suit,' he looked uncomfortable. 'It was the same with the engagement party it's a set piece I just had to fit into as the bride's intended.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's customary in my set for the bride's father to pay for the wedding, if you want to be out of pocket you can pay for a couple of cases of champagne or something. You've already given up your rights under the pre-nup I don't think Freddie sees you as a gold digger, James.' She quickly finished her coffee and got up. 'In the end, it's not about those things is it, it's about us. It's about our spending a lifetime together and if you've got cold feet then so be it, we'll cancel.' She left him to it as she was too upset to continue with the conversation. In her opinion, he was looking at the problem from the wrong end of the telescope.

Dempsey watched her go and gave a deep sigh. Well, that had gone well and they hadn't resolved a thing. It wasn't just their difference in circumstance that was bugging him, it was the fact that she'd get people being nasty to her because of him and maybe their kids would get some of that too. He felt awkward, he didn't feel like himself anymore and that was uncomfortable.

-oOo—

A week went past and Harry was feeling miserable which meant her health suffered and she was feeling very queasy and off colour generally. Dempsey had been watching her throughout the last meeting with the Commissioner. The senior officer had attempted to charm the socks off her as usual and she could see by the set of her ex-partner's jaw that James didn't appreciate the other man's admiration of his supposed fiancée. Harry didn't feel like anyone's fiancée at the moment so she'd been equally charming in return. She was just getting ready to call it a day when Dempsey turned up in her office looking agitated and moody.

'Nice little display you just put on anyone would think you were angling for a date,' as an opener this didn't bode well.

Harry just gave him a mocking glance and didn't respond.

'You were flirting, how do you think that made me feel?' His dark gaze ran over her possessively, it was painful enough being without her never mind watching her charm some other guy.

'Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings in some way,' she queried sarcastically. 'I can't imagine how that feels James,' she picked up her brief case and pushed past him on her way out of the office only to have him at her shoulder.

'I want to talk to you, let's go get a beer,' he growled as they got to the door of the building. 'It's stupid not talking to each other.' He was missing Harry badly and the jealousy thing had been nice.

Harry sighed but went with him, they were hailed by the team but Dempsey indicated they were having a private conversation and took her to the other side of the room. He went to the bar and bought the drinks and returned to the table.

'So, what do you want to talk about Dempsey? Have you made any progress with your thoughts on our situation as we're running out of time. I'd rather you didn't leave it until we're dressed in our wedding finery.' Her tone of voice was polite but the sarcasm was of high quality.

'Do you understand one little bit of how I feel,' he growled at her, obviously annoyed at her attitude.

'I think we've heard a lot about how you feel, and if you're at all interested perhaps I should tell you how I feel.' Harry gave him a glance of pure, blue fire. 'I feel let down by the one person I always thought had my back. All I can say is you're a better partner at work than you are as a fiancé. I perfectly understand we come from different backgrounds Dempsey and I can no more change mine than you can change yours however I happen to think we're more than our backgrounds, we are individuals who came together and became a team and then became more. I happen to think that matters more than my cousin, my aunts and a bloody building.'

'Yeah well it's more than that. I don't want any kid of mine turning out like your cousin Gregory,' he growled. 'I want him to be brought up by you and me not just a lot of ancient etiquette that don't mean nothing to most people.'

'It's called estate management,' Dempsey, 'it's not about ermine robes and velvet knee breeches, and you'd have to learn about it too because it would be part of our responsibility.' She sipped her orange juice, it was too sweet, she looked at the bottle it was the usual brand it just tasted funny. 'I'm tired and you don't seem to have anything new to say, make up your mind whether the wedding's on or off and please inform me at your earliest convenience.' She got up and walked out, exhausted with the whole situation.

Dempsey glowered as she left. He didn't want to hurt Harry but she just seemed annoyed rather than conciliatory. She must know how much he cared about her and if she cared about him wouldn't she try and see it from his point of view. Trouble is, even if she did that, what the hell could she do about it? He guessed the issue wouldn't arrive if they had a bunch of girls rather than boys and at that moment he saw lots of miniature Harry's and his heart skipped a beat. Screw it, he was going around in circles over this and still not coming to any kind of conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Joyce came into Harry's office with the monthly report and she sat down and went through it diligently with the blonde officer. As they progressed she could see her friend wasn't feeling too well as she was very pale and kept taking the occasional deep breath as if to steady herself.

Harry was feeling dreadful, waves of nausea kept hitting her but she was determined to beat it and kept refocusing on the document in front of her. This was stupid, she was rarely ill and it annoyed her when her body let her down. I mean she took excellent care of herself not like Dempsey who seemed to live off junk food unless she was supervising his diet. An image of a hot dog with lashings of mustard hovered in her mental gaze and that did it.

'Excuse me,' Harry got up and swiftly left the room for the loo where she was promptly sick, she came back twenty minutes later and apologised. 'I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well, some kind of bug I expect.'

'You are looking a bit peaky,' Joyce sympathised. 'Why don't you go home and get some rest, I'm sure this can wait.'

The Inspector shook her head and went through the rest of the report; suggested a few other topics that needed to be covered and managed to get through the day. She'd seriously have to go to the doctor's if this continued.

Unfortunately, the following morning Harry didn't feel any better so she reluctantly phoned the office and took a day's sick leave. The last thing she needed was to be on her own with her rather gloomy thoughts but the feeling of exhaustion was overwhelming so there was little choice.

Dempsey was surprised when he went up to Spikings office and Harry wasn't there, they'd met up a couple of times since their engagement party so they were on speaking terms but they hadn't worked out yet how they were going to progress their relationship and the wedding day was inexorably creeping up on them. 'Where's the D.I.,' he asked the boss curious as to Harry's whereabouts.

'Sick leave,' Spikings answered tersely, 'not like Harry, she's never ill. The girl's been looking a bit peaky lately and she has been unusually quiet so I'm guessing you've upset her in some way.' The Superintendent glowered at his second in command. 'What is it this time, you haven't played away again have you?'

'No, I haven't but thank you for that,' Dempsey growled as he handed over a report the Chief Superintendent had requested.

'Well I've definitely noted a cooling down of relations between the two of you and as my wife has invested in your wedding I don't want any funny business. What exactly is the problem this time?' The senior officer felt bloody annoyed at the amount of times he'd needed to counsel his cuckoo of a protégé, matters of the heart weren't his forte, he wasn't a romantic man if his wife was any judge.

The American glowered as he didn't like being questioned on his personal business but then he shrugged, what the hell? 'Winfield Hall, the estate, the aunts, Gregory, prenup, the heir, guess it all ganged up and got to me. I couldn't see myself in that picture, you know.'

'Poor Harry, what did she ever do to deserve you? You can jump and catch a rope from a passing helicopter, you can defuse a bomb with no thought to your personal safety and yet you can't man up to the ancestral pile.' Spikings lit a cigarette and viewed his second in command dispassionately through the smoke. 'You're a clown, Dempsey and I rue the day I put you and Harry together.'

'She's out of my league boss,' his face darkened as he spoke the words, 'and that weekend it just came home to me that…

'That you were an idiot,' Spikings concluded irritably. 'That girl loves you, God knows why and I'll tell you one thing, if you give her up you'll regret it.' He took the report and went back into his office leaving the Yank to his own thoughts.

The boss was right, he was an idiot. He went back to his office and picked up the phone and dialled Harry's number, no answer. He'd phone later. An hour later, still no reply and he'd left a couple of messages on her machine, where the hell was she?

-oOo—

Harry made an appointment with the doctor for the next day and went back to bed with a cup of tea and some lightly buttered toast which stayed down and miraculously seemed to make her feel better. As she hadn't slept well due to her current difficulties it didn't take her long to drop into a deep sleep. She subliminally registered the phone ringing but it didn't rouse her as she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment especially James.

Later in the day she was drowsing on the couch whilst the television was blaring out the news when a sharp knock at the door heralded her former partner. She didn't get up as she didn't feel like entertaining visitors, and if it was Dempsey, he had a key.

The American erupted into the room in his usual fashion, 'what the hell is wrong with you? I've phoned half a dozen times, are you okay?' He got down on his haunches in front of her his gaze moving over her pale face and quivering lips. 'Spikings said you were ill.'

Dempsey's vibrant presence felt a little too much as she was still feeling off colour and his cologne was very strong; had he bathed in the stuff? 'Just a stomach upset, feeling queasy,' she added for more detail. 'She wasn't ready to reconcile just yet as he'd been so remote lately.

'What, you ate something bad; do you want me to get you something, there's a chemist around the corner?' He put his hand on her forehead, 'no fever so that's good.' She looked fragile and he was worried about her and felt a certain amount of guilt cos, he knew he'd upset her.

'No, I'm feeling a bit better, just tired. I'm sorry I worried you and as you can see I'm all right, I'll be back at work as soon as possible. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow and I'll ask for something to settle my stomach.' She sat up, feeling at a disadvantage lying down. 'I'll be fine.' She wished he'd go as she wasn't feeling up to another one of their stilted conversations about her responsibilities to Winfield Hall and its estate.

'I'm sorry about how I've been lately,' he sat back against the couch as he subliminally monitored the items on the news. 'It was a lot you know, thought I'd got my head around it and then wham it hit me. I couldn't imagine bringing my Mom to that place, she'd be overwhelmed.'

'Your mother would have been made very welcome,' Harry sighed heavily, she was exhausted and not up for this kind of conversation. 'Look James, I'm sorry but I'm rather tired, do you think you could go. I'm not up to hearing a repeat of how unattractive a proposition I am with Winfield Hall swinging round my neck, thank you very much.'

Dempsey turned to face her looking awkward, he got up and sat next to her on the couch taking hold of her fingers and playing with them. 'I didn't come to tell you that. I came to tell you I've been an idiot or a clown, both if you listen to Spikings, I'm sorry Harry, you didn't deserve that.'

Harry freed her hand, she'd been through hell since the ill-fated engagement party and wasn't willing to kiss and make up. 'You're becoming an expert at telling me what I don't deserve, James. And for once I agree, I don't deserve you, I have never deserved you and I never will. There you go, are you happy now?' She was being irritable because she was feeling ill and she wasn't coping very well; but even so her uncharacteristic burst of bad temper surprised her.

It wasn't like Harry to be unpleasant when he made a conciliatory gesture she'd usually melt like a snow cone in the sun. Dempsey got up and looked down at her his eyes had that bruised look she remembered from her outburst at the Natural History Museum.

'Don't look at me like that James, just remember whom rejected whom?' She hated it when he looked hurt and she felt immediately sorry and not sorry at the same time.

'Okay,' he shrugged, 'came here to make it up but you obviously don't want that so I'll go.' He walked to the door and then turned to look at her. 'If you change your mind you know where to find me. Balls in your court Harry,' he went out and closed the door very quietly which wasn't at all like him.

-oOo—

It was a very glum Harriet Makepeace that attended her doctor's appointment the next morning. She felt physically weak after a bout of retching prior to leaving her home and she felt mentally anguished about the way she'd handled the last meeting with her ex-partner.

She leafed through a glossy magazine in the pleasant, private waiting room but kept seeing Dempsey's hurt expression and that made her feel rather tearful which wasn't at all like her. In fact, she felt like bawling her eyes out and felt it might do her a lot of good although obviously that would show weakness.

The next half an hour with the doctor and the subsequent diagnosis shocked her to her core and she ordered a taxi for the journey home feeling that driving while distracted was a bad idea. Isobel, the clinic's receptionist said she'd arrange for Lady Harriet's car to be delivered back to her and Harry handed over the keys.

When she reached the sanctuary of her home she pondered the information she'd been given and followed the dietary advice which made her feel a lot better physically, at least. She took a shower and looked at her pale, golden body in the mirror, she'd definitely lost weight over the last few weeks that was only too evident.

Her mind moved to her 'Yank' and his last comment to her, 'the balls in your court Harry,' and she gave a wry grimace at her own reflection. The ball was most definitely in her court and to use an American expression, which felt particularly apt under the circumstances, she was about to knock it out of the park.

-oOo-

Harry went to see Freddie at the weekend. She'd avoided James for the rest of the week which was difficult as they were in a lot of meetings together and she could see people were wondering what was going on. Joyce had tried to get to the bottom of it all but had been stonewalled by both parties.

The blonde was welcomed by her father with open arms and ended up sobbing on his chest as he tried but failed to make head or tails out of what was going on. All he knew was his daughter was upset and it must be something to do with that blasted Yank. He calmed her down and tried to get her to eat some soup as she was looking very fragile and then she went off to her room with him none the wiser as to what the problem may be.

Dempsey was at home drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when the phone rang and he got a rather snippy Lord Winfield on the line. 'Hello sir,' he greeted the older man.

'My daughter is in tears what on earth is going on?' Freddie got straight to the point, 'she doesn't appear to be wearing her engagement ring, have you split up? Is the wedding off?'

The American was rather taken aback, 'I'm not quite sure where we are. She hasn't spoken to me all week, I tried to see her but she blew me off.' He was still feeling bad about that so the rejection had rankled.

'Well I suggest you get yourself down here and sort it out. The girl is beside herself which would be a strange reaction if she wanted to knock you into the long grass.'

Dempsey had no idea what that metaphor meant but it was evident that Lord Winfield expected him to present himself at the Hall. It was weird of Harry to show her pain because she didn't do that so he was worried about her. It occurred to him that he'd been a crap boyfriend over the past few weeks so self-absorbed in his own misgivings which weren't about Harry when you came down to it. He was mad at himself, Spiking was right he was a damned clown.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was blissfully unaware of her father's interference and was fast asleep when Dempsey's car came to a dramatic halt spraying gravel over the steps of the hall. He got out of the car leaving his bag in the back in case he was kicked to the curb.

Lord Winfield came out to meet him. 'What on earth's going on James?' His blue gaze took in the younger man's uncomfortable demeanour.

'I need to talk to Harry,' Dempsey responded as he didn't think talking to Pops was going to get him anywhere. 'I need to talk to her, where is she?'

'You haven't cheated on her again?' Lord Winfield seemed aghast at that thought, 'because if you have I don't think she'll forgive you a second time.'

'No, I haven't, why does everyone think that?' The American was exasperated to get that question twice in forty-eight hours. 'I wouldn't do that to her,' he scowled. 'It's between the two of us and I need to speak to her.'

'She's in her room, I haven't seen her for a couple of hours,' Freddie was dubious about letting the American see his daughter but supposed he couldn't very well stop him as he was after all her fiancé.'

Dempsey was up the stairs before the older gentleman had time to deny him access, so he sighed and decided to wait and see what would happen.

Harry had heard something of a disturbance and had woken up quite disorientated and when she saw James enter her room she was very surprised. 'What on earth are you doing here?' Her tone didn't sound exactly welcoming.

'You're here so I'm here,' he growled coming over and sitting on the bed. 'What's up? According to Freddie you've been upset; he guessed that was down to me and here I am.'

'Well I'm very sorry for the inconvenience because I know how much you hate it here but it is actually my home,' she responded in a spirited fashion. 'It may be bigger than most people's homes but it is still my home and I love it here.'

'Maybe I can learn to love it too,' he growled. 'C'mon Harry, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry for being such a jerk.' He could see she wasn't impressed and felt exasperated. 'Look, I don't want to lose you over a pile of bricks.'

'Really, I thought you were quite happy to lose me. In fact, you seemed to make a very good job of avoiding me for weeks,' she wasn't about to let it go as she was running on hormones and she had a lot of fuel.

'Well maybe I've seen the error of my ways,' he ran his fingertips over her cheek, 'you been crying princess?' The warm tones of his voice caressed her ears and he could see her resolve weaken. 'If someone's upset you I'll kick their ass,' he smiled at her.

'I haven't been crying,' she lied without remorse. 'I was just a bit tired when I got here and was glad to be home,' she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. 'Please wait for me downstairs,' she called out.

'No way, I'm staying here. Freddie ain't my biggest fan at the moment,' he responded as he walked round the room picking up her childhood photo and studying it. Beautiful kid, all big eyes with a snub nose and a rosebud mouth made him feel all protective.

The blonde appeared and scooped up some clothes and went back to the bathroom to put them on.

'It's not like I haven't seen everything,' he growled at her as he put the photograph down. 'Why are you hiding in there?' He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently waiting for her to reappear.

'I'm not hiding, we're just not on intimate terms at the moment,' she answered coolly as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed in her jeans and a cute fluffy jumper.

James considered that and guessed it was true and he was the idiot that had taken them to where they were now. 'I'd like for that to change,' he crossed his arms across his chest feeling out on a limb and strongly suspected Harry had a buzz saw.

'Well things have changed,' hormone fuelled Harry snapped back. 'I don't know if we can get back to where we were as it doesn't seem to be a very solid relationship.'

'It was just a hurdle I needed to get over,' he snarked back at her. 'It was a lot to take in Harry, it still is.' He came towards her and lifted up her chin. 'You're worth it though, I've been lonely without you, got this heart shaped space that you fit into.'

'Did you get that off a Valentine's card from Hallmark,' she shot him down feeling angry at his attempt to flirt with her. 'I've got another hurdle for you Dempsey, let's see how you get over this,' she felt grim satisfaction at the news she was about to deliver. 'I'm pregnant although I'm not sure exactly how that happened as we took the necessary precautions but there you go.'

'You're what?' The question came out like a bullet from a gun to say he was shocked was putting it mildly. I mean they'd used protection; they must have slipped up or his guys were a tad on the aggressive side.

''I'm sure that will send you racing to the car but I suppose it is only right that you should know as you're the reluctant father. Don't let the door hit you on the 'ass,' she emphasised the American term, 'on your way out.'

Dempsey was reeling from the news she'd just delivered but could see she had some kind of female, maelstrom of emotion going on and that it needed heading off before she went nuclear.

He got closer and he ran his hands down her arms soothingly. 'Calm down princess it'll be okay,' Harry didn't look as if she believed him so he guessed that hadn't been too convincing but then to give him his due he was in shock.

He'd never imagined this happening before the wedding and kind of wondered if she'd decided to get on with it without telling him. It didn't seem wise to ask that question as she seemed to be wired as it was. He tentatively tried to work out when they were due for the bundle of joy. 'So, when….

'I don't know, I've tried to count back but there was so much going on I'm not quite sure when I last… Harry clutched her hair in a fair mimic of Dempsey's disturbed body language.

'You don't know when you had your last period?' The American sounded like he was in interrogation mode and pulled himself up and softened his tone and thought about the evidence at hand. 'Last time I remember was just after I saw the Prime Minister's idiot son, it was around that time.'

'Well that's that then, two months,' she added feeling rather awkward to be talking about her menstrual cycle with him. 'Thank goodness I'm not a heavy drinker,' her mind moved over the various celebratory occasions and felt satisfied that she hadn't done any major damage as far as that was concerned.

'So that means you're gonna have the kid in the new year, good job the wedding's planned you might have to let the dress out a tad,' his gaze tried to monitor her take on that. In the mood, she was in she was likely to tell him to go to hell with the marriage. 'At least your Aunt Thea will think we had the whole thing planned,' he thought back to how he'd teased Harry's aunt at the engagement party.

'Oh dear,' Harry plopped down on the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. 'That's exactly what she will think. I'll have to marry you as under the terms of the entail Gregory would still inherit if I don't. Stupid, in this day and age, but nevertheless true.' Harry's clear blue eyes challenged his dark gaze.

'Course we're getting married, I'll drag you to the altar by your hair if I have to cos I ain't going through all those wedding arrangements twice. Harry, come here you sound like you could use a hug,' he moved towards her.

'Er…no,' she put out her hand in a 'come no further' gesture of rejection, 'I'm agreeing to marry you to legitimate my child. I haven't forgiven you for the way you treated me so don't think you can just get me into bed just like that,' she clicked her fingers in dramatic emphasis. The blonde could see he wasn't keen on staying celibate but that was just his bad luck and as she'd suffered terribly from morning sickness the thought of James rocking her bones wasn't exactly attractive.

'You know what Harry, you can be really hard work, lighten up a little, this is the second time I've tried to make things right.' He thumbed his nose in a characteristic gesture as he thought about their situation. 'Are we going to tell your Pop the happy news, he's worried about you?' James could imagine her father might be a bit upset about them jumping the gun with the kid.

'Not for another month,' Harry responded quietly, 'things could go wrong and I wouldn't want to disappoint him. I'll go down and reassure him, I shouldn't have worried him it isn't good for Freddie to get stressed.'

'I'll come with you, I want to stay the night if that's okay, I'll keep to my room if that's the way you're playing it,' he followed her out of the room and down the stairs assuming her lack of objection meant that at least was accepted.

-oOo—

'Dempsey's getting his come-uppance,' Spikings observed as he sat in the pub with Chas, 'they're still not exactly chummy are they,' he watched the Yank put his arm around Harry only to have her slip out from under it on the pretext of putting her glass on the bar.

'She doesn't like personal demonstrations of affection in front of the team,' Chas replied in his usual dour tone. 'Wedding's still on, I've gone through the speech with him, they must have come to some kind of agreement.'

'Y-e-s, but I would say all is not well in the house of Dempsey-Winfield and we've still got some fireworks to come,' he picked up his pint and continued to observe the couple.

Harry was aware that her boss had them under surveillance, 'Spikings is watching us like we're a particularly interesting specimen of wildlife,' she observed to her ex-partner.

'Well that's cos you're being all snippy with me. Nice attitude to give junior, they can sense these things, I've been reading up about it.' He wasn't happy and he wasn't bothered about letting it show.

'I'm glad you're spending your time so fruitfully, it's good to know that you've extended your repertoire beyond page 3 of The Sun,' she remarked sarcastically.

'Well if you'd loosen up I wouldn't be looking at the paper because yours are better than anything they have in the red tops course my memory could be letting me down on that,' he snarked right back. 'And the kid seems to have…. He stopped as she elbowed him sharply in the ribs, as her shape had changed to the discerning eye and she didn't want him regaling the whole pub as to her current status.

'I'll take you to dinner, where would you like to go,' he offered which he thought was nice of him since she'd been so aggravating.

'I'm still not feeling very hungry so I'll pass on that thank you,' she responded unwilling to spend any more time with him as he had most definitely not been forgiven.

'I'll take you home then and make you something,' he finished his beer. 'C'mon Harry, give me a break,' he followed her out of the bar, 'what does it take to melt the ice, huh?

'Oh, I don't know possibly a fiancé with staying power would do it,' her clear blue eyes held his. 'I always thought you'd have my back Dempsey, I was disappointed.'

'Harry, I never broke up with you I was just thinking about it all so don't pretend I abandoned you cos I didn't, I just backed off a little to process the whole thing. Besides that, your family are rude, and bad mannered, not to mention the class A drug taker, so it wasn't all one way.'

'I'm not apologising for my family,' Harry was affronted although if she hadn't been running on hormones she would have admitted he had a point.

'No need, your father already did that,' he responded with an annoying smirk. 'The old guy was mortified and your cousin Gregory's behaviour put me in a difficult situation with Watson, you know that.'

'I suppose your family are all uniformly charming,' the blonde sniped back. 'And anyway, it wasn't about them it was about me. You hurt my feelings and I didn't think you'd do that after the last time so I'm wary of getting close to you again, James.'

'Jesus, if you're going to sulk every time we have a falling out I'd better invest in an annual subscription of Playboy cos I'll never get any,' he growled as he drove the car expertly to her home.

'I'm surprised you're not a gold member,' she snapped back. 'I would have thought you'd have the whole back catalogue.'

Their charming conversation was concluded as they reached her property, 'I'd invite you in but I really don't want to,' she told him in a mock pleasant tone.

'I'm coming in,' he snarled at her. 'I haven't been insulted enough for one evening, don't sleep well until I get the full treatment. Besides I want to make sure you eat something other than a bunch of leaves.' He opened her door with his key and waved her in with a sweeping gesture which suggested an old-world charm which he really wasn't feeling.

'You're impossible,' she hissed at him, as she swept past him into the house.

'And you're so very charming,' he rapped back suggesting she was anything but.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry had reached the stage of pregnancy where she was no longer feeling sick but unfortunately her hormones had taken a turn in another direction and she'd started to appreciate James a little more than heretofore. She was watching him surreptitiously as he went through the game plan for catching a well know arms trader.

Dempsey was rapping out instructions to his staff but the blonde officer was studying the stubble on his jaw and the macho delivery rather than listening to what he was saying. What was it about his darkened jaw that fascinated her, was it a sign of the overt difference between them, of his undoubted masculinity? A slight shiver ran through her slim frame and her body was feeling very sensitive and all she wanted was to float around in a hormonal soup of Dempsey's making.

'Do you think he wears his jeans too tight,' Joyce asked Harry tongue in cheek as she'd noticed the Detective Inspector's dedicated perusal of her former partner.

'Who,' Harry asked feigning innocence and willing her heated complexion to subside. She wasn't pleased at being caught ogling and she was even more annoyed when her American fiancé winked at her. The blonde was mortified that he'd noticed her fascination with all things Dempsey. This was just awful as she didn't want to succumb to his charms again but it was very difficult when everything he did fascinated her. The morning sickness had given her some kind of defence against his attraction but that seemed to have deserted her. If he made a single, shirt comment he'd be an ex-fiancé she decided in a determined fashion.

Her ex-partner joined her at the coffee machine, 'You had that look,' he told her his voice warm and golden, 'it's very distracting; don't do that to me at work princess, it drives me crazy.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she depressed his pretensions her skin heating with embarrassment for the second time that morning.

'I knew you wouldn't stay in the deep freeze forever cos we've got this hot thing going on, all that sexual tension drives me nuts,' he poured milk in the coffee and gave her a cup. 'C'mon you got to be feeling it angel,' his warm gaze caressed her.

'Dream on, James. I would have thought you would have villains to catch rather than wasting your time persecuting me with your dubious charm.' She took her coffee and went back to her office upstairs and then answered the phone as it rang.

'Tell me what I said at the briefing,' his soft drawl taunted her, 'anything at all,' he prompted.

'Shut up, Dempsey,' she put the phone down and groaned this was a nightmare because once he knew she felt that way he'd relentlessly pursue her for sex and it didn't help that she wanted him to.

-oOo-

Harry went to the bridal shop to get her dress for the wedding fitted, she was rather dreading it as her shape had changed although her stomach was still flat due to strong abdominal muscles from years of exercise.

As suspected the dress was a little tight round the bust and the seamstress remarked that the darts on the bodice would need to be altered.

Harry didn't proffer an explanation but agreed that it was a little tight and hoped that any alteration completed now would still suffice in two weeks' time, she assumed that it would.

Freddie was in town so she was meeting him for coffee at The Ritz and she frowned wondering whether to tell her father about her news. She decided to play it by ear and if the moment felt right she would tell him.

She was surprised to find her Aunt Thea at her father's table as she entered the hotel, she greeted them both politely and sat down.

Freddie looked across at Thea and his sister blushed but nodded.

'Harry dear, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour to you and your fiancé. I was worried about Gregory and I suppose I was in denial about his problems. He's never been the same since his father died.'

The blonde tried to hide her surprise at the apology but she accepted it politely and accepted a cup of tea from her Aunt.

'He's having therapy at the Russington Clinic and responding well,' Thea filled Harry in on Gregory's progress, 'Chief Inspector Spikings recommended the facility and I have to say it seems to be working,' and as it was private and discrete and in beautiful grounds she approved.

'I'm very pleased to hear that,' Harry demurred. Her aunt didn't stay long and she was soon left alone with her father. 'You're a miracle worker Freddie, has it all been very hard for you,' her blue gaze softened as she looked at him feeling anxious at the thought of his efforts on her behalf.

Her father smiled cheerfully. 'Well I'm fond of my sisters and I rarely intervene in family issues so I suppose that when I do they will sit up and take notice. Speaking of family issues, how are you and James getting along?'

'I did rather want to talk to you about that,' Harry responded pleating her napkin and trying to work out how to introduce the subject.

'You haven't broken up again have you because wedding paraphernalia is being delivered to the Hall on a daily basis.' Her father sounded alarmed at that prospect.

'No, the wedding is still on; I've just been for a dress fitting,' she responded in a bright tone. 'James, has got over his reservations about joining the family although I have to admit after the engagement party there was a moment of doubt on his behalf. In the end, I suppose he realised he was marrying me and the rest of it wasn't important.'

'That's the ticket,' her father beamed. 'I realise that the pair of you come from very different backgrounds but that doesn't matter you're very alike in a lot of ways. I talked to his mother the other day she's a charming woman.'

Harry was surprised. 'Did Dempsey give you her number,' he hadn't mentioned anything.

'Yes, of course,' he took one of the finger sandwiches and ate it. 'Have something Harry, you're not on some silly diet are you, I know brides often get very weight conscious before the wedding but you've got nothing to worry about.'

This seemed as good a time as any to introduce the subject. 'I'm not on a diet Freddie, but I do have some news. James and I, well we've rather jumped the gun and I'm er… I'm having a baby in the new year,' she added quickly in a flustered tone.'

Freddie beamed from ear to ear, 'that is simply splendid news.' He leaned over and kissed her. 'I gather it wasn't planned,' his blue eyes twinkled at her.

'No, it wasn't. I have to admit that the last year has had its moments.' She picked up her tea and sipped it and accepted one of the delicate sandwiches.

'It certainly has, it's been very lively since you dated your American, never a dull moment and I'm very much looking forward to your wedding.' He looked thoughtful, 'when James indicated to Thea that you might be in the family way…

'We didn't know then,' Harry answered the question. 'It was perhaps prophetic, although I doubt Aunt Thea will think that.'

'Gregory is very well to do, he doesn't need Winfield Hall. What he does need is grief counselling over his father's death and perhaps I will step in to provide a close male figure in his life, I had felt that it would be an intrusion but I've changed my mind on that.'

'I think that would help,' Harry smiled happily at her father, 'I've always valued your advice Freddie, even if it didn't seem like it at the time.'

'My advice today is to forget about James' reservations about our way of life, it was natural that he would find it rather daunting. Concentrate on the things that bind you together because that is what's important.'

Harry's blue eyes smiled into her father's, 'yes it's sometimes easy to lose track of that,' she agreed with a sigh. 'We do have a rather combative relationship and I don't suppose that will change, but we will try not to have a major falling out before the wedding.'

-oOo-

Dempsey had been shopping for the evening meal and had strict instructions at to Harry's dietary needs as she didn't want to put on weight before the wedding. He got out of the car and let himself into her house and started on the meal, he decided roast chicken must be innocent of offence so that was what was in the oven.

He heard her come in and smiled and decided to play it cool cos she'd be expecting him to jump her bones and he wanted her to come to him. Nice if they could reach some kind of normality before they got hitched, it would make the honeymoon friendlier.

'Hi,' she sniffed the air. 'That smells good, I'm starving.' She took off her jacket. 'I met Freddie today and told him our news he was delighted and Aunt Thea dropped by to apologise and apparently Gregory is doing very well in rehab.'

'Good, I'm pleased it's working out for him cos prison don't work but then not everyone can afford places like Russington,' he expertly chopped up vegetables. 'My Mom, said your father called her and she thinks he's the cat's whiskers,' he grinned at her. 'I've told her about the hall to give her a head's up and she said she'd always wanted to visit a castle. I had to depress her pretensions on that one.'

He poured her a glass of water and got some wine for himself, 'how are you feeling?' His gaze ran over her slim figure, 'you don't look like you're knocked up.'

'The wedding dress had to be let out a little on the bodice,' she responded in a dry tone, 'and that's why I have to be careful about what I eat.' She looked in the oven, roast chicken so that was good and he was providing vegetables. She saw his smirk and ignored it because she was sure he knew where the extra ounces were as he took a regular, masculine inventory of her assets.

He put goose fat roast potatoes in the oven for him as he knew she wouldn't eat them. 'Spikings was giving me ear ache because the wife has ordered two dresses one for the wedding and one for the evening and he thinks that's excessive, apparently he's got a new suit which is also wrong.' He smiled, 'I told him the cravat story and that cheered him up.'

'Most of the ladies will change, I told your mother about that and I've sent her a colour swatch of the bridesmaid's dress material. Aunt Alicia as the eldest Aunt will be on my father's arm for the wedding photos, she's wearing lilac. She always wears lilac at weddings.

'My Mom's gonna love her, some of my NYPD buddies are coming over your father's putting them up in the west wing,' he assembled the dinner on her dining table. 'C'mon princess, eat up Junior needs the calories even if you don't.'

-oOo—

Harry had bathed and put on her tee shirt nightie whilst James had done the washing up. Her glance moved over to him and then flicked away and she picked up a book and pretended to read it.

James came over with his coffee, 'you all ready for bed princess,' he sat down beside her his gaze appreciating the bare legs and the way the tee shirt rode up her tanned thighs, his fingertips were tingling with the need to run over the smooth skin and touch her intimately.

'Yes, it's been a long day,' she turned over a page of her book which she had absolutely no interest in reading. She was aware of his masculine gaze and she felt very hot and bothered but tried not to show it.

Dempsey got hold of the book and turned it the right way around, 'reading upside down, one of your many talents.' He tried to keep the smirk off his face but wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

'I practice it all the time, it's helpful when Spikings has documents on his desk, I can scan them easily.' She was annoyed he'd caught her out but thought she'd recovered well.

'I've taken the week off before the wedding to be there for my Mom,' his deep voice caressed her senses and that combined with his masculine scent sent Harry's hormones dancing. James could see by her restless body language that his presence affected her. 'She can stay with me and then I'll bring her to the Hall a couple of days before.'

'She could stay here,' Harry turned to look at him her blue eyes were dark with emotion and it was hard concentrating on the conversation, 'I have a spare bedroom and you don't.'

'I know but I want to show her my life,' he shrugged, 'besides we're not exactly together and she'd think it funny if I slept on the sofa at your place.' James could see she was trying to work out her answer to that one she was biting her lip which drew attention to her soft mouth and he gave a silent groan.

Harry swallowed hard. 'You could sleep with me but I understand that you might want to show her your life,' she could see that might be nice for his mother and possibly more relaxing. 'Invite her to dinner here, I'd like to get to know her better,' Harry said softly willing him to touch her.

'Yeah sure,' he ran his arm around the back of the sofa but he didn't let it drop, he could see her nipples pressing against the soft material of her tee shirt in response to his proximity and it was difficult not to look. His body hardened in response, this was like some kind of self-imposed torture.

Harry took in a deep breath basically to inhale James' scent and her arousal increased, God she wanted him, he could probably scent that as her pheromones were perfuming the air and she stirred restlessly as her body tingled in all the most sensitive places.

'I should go,' his deep voice resonated in the room, 'you need your sleep.' He removed his arm and got up and she got up with him.

'Thank you for dinner,' she said politely her blue eyes blazing into his. Why didn't the stupid man make a move, the tee shirt was in thin cotton, her nipples were taking a starring role, what was wrong with him?

'It was no trouble,' he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and then she turned her head so he brushed her mouth with his and then she caught his bottom lip with her teeth it was the smallest of gestures but it was so damned erotic.

'Sorry I meant to kiss you on the cheek,' his voice sounded low and kind of feline more of a growl, he couldn't have manufactured that tone if he tried it must be something to do with how turned on he was.

Harry loved Dempsey's mouth and she loved what that mouth was capable of, 'touch me,' her rioting hormones whispered. 'I'm not your mother,' she responded snippily her frustration showing, her gaze fixated on his mouth.

'What does that mean,' James wasn't giving in she was going to have to put out, she'd been freezing him off for a month. He wanted to give in though so this was hard and he hoped she'd lose it cos going home to an empty bed had absolutely no appeal.

'It means you don't have to kiss me on the cheek,' she responded huskily. 'Oh, for heaven's sake,' she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips plundered his with an urgent need for physical satisfaction. 'Why do you have to make things so bloody difficult,' she gasped her breathing erratic as she broke the kiss and moved her attention to the warmth of his neck and throat.

'Yeah, I'm difficult,' he growled as his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into him. His heart was pounding and it was a massive relief to have the right to touch her; his lower body ground against the softness of hers. 'You make difficult sound like a holiday,' he couldn't stop the retort but he didn't really have his heart in the fight.

'Shut up, Dempsey,' Harry kissed him again, her body cleaving to his, the urgent need to be close overwhelming and she gave a little gasp of delight as he lifted her up and took her to the bedroom, his strong arms like iron bands around her body, claiming her and she realised at that moment how much she'd missed him, missed them; their closeness and their love.


	13. Chapter 13

After succumbing to her hormonal needs and leaping on Dempsey for sex the blonde aristocrat felt compelled to give her ex-partner a review of his performance.

She lay on James' chest and stroked her fingertips down his torso, 'you were very… gentle. I thought you'd be all grrr… Me man, you woman,' Harry remarked somewhat surprised not to get a more untamed Dempsey which to be honest her hormones were demanding.

'You've got a baby on board,' he stilled her fingers as they were wandering south. 'I don't think we should be too tough on junior, I thought you, with all your books on the subject, would appreciate that.'

'I don't think it says anywhere that you can't have normal sex,' Harry rose up on his chest. 'I mean it was lovely but it just wasn't you,' she regarded him somewhat critically.

'We did have normal sex, I didn't sit on the bed and read you poetry till you came,' he gave her that look that said don't mess with me. 'We just have to take it careful, I don't want anything happening to you or the baby.'

'Hmm,' she lay back on his chest. 'Do you still find me attractive,' she looked up at him suddenly feeling insecure.

'Yeah,' he kissed her nose. 'I was reigning it in which isn't easy especially after a month of rejection but as they say no good deed goes unpunished,' he smiled down at her. 'What's the matter you got hormones biting at you,' he rolled her onto her back and hung over her.

She dropped her eyes to his chest unable to hold his knowing gaze, 'maybe.' This was quite an embarrassing conversation and he seemed to find it rather amusing.

'Would you like me to make you a nice cup of tea,' he laughed as her eyes flashed up to his. 'Seriously though we ain't doing it again, we'll just see how it goes.'

'I know you're trying to be nice but you're still infuriating,' Harry headed off to the shower and was annoyed when he didn't follow her. 'Stupid, boneheaded, annoying man,' she went through her usual mantra.

He waited till she was out of the shower before he went in and congratulated himself on his restraint cos Harry got his motor revved so hard it was difficult playing the gentleman. The fact that a gentle man wasn't what she wanted was neither here nor there, they could get back to that after she'd dropped the kid.

She was looking all cool and touch me not and sipping tea when he came out with the towel round his waist.

'It's incredible how you can look all hot and bothered one minute and the next we got Lady Harriet back,' he poured coffee from the pot and sat down. 'Mi lady,' he doffed an imaginary hat.

'It's all me, I don't have multiple personalities but I'm beginning to suspect you do,' the sting was in there and she ignored the fact his jaw squared in that rather aggressive manner.

'Tell you what, let's save it for the wedding night cos we have to consummate that, right. You ain't getting the goods till then cos you're so damned annoying.'

'I doubt whether you'll be able to manage that James but it's an interesting challenge, I'm willing and available and you're exercising restraint, the wedding night should be interesting.' Harry had to admit that this hormonal her was a bit of a surprise. One wouldn't think body chemicals could have detrimental effect on one's personality but apparently, they could.

-oOo—

Dempsey's mother Maria was delightful and had a generous smile and a good sense of humour. James had given her his bedroom and was sleeping on the couch and she couldn't work out why he wasn't with his girl, Harriet. They had been invited round to Camberwell Gardens for dinner and she dressed in a smart, summer dress she'd bought and sandals. 'I don't have to wear a hat or anything do I? I've brought one for the wedding.'

'No, it won't be like that. You, look fine like that,' he led the way out of his apartment and opened the passenger door for his mother. He had some flowers and wine in the back since Maria had insisted they couldn't go empty handed so he'd told her what Harry liked.

Harry came to the door and greeted his mother warmly, 'please come in,' she took the flowers and wine off James and thanked them both. As it was a warm evening she'd set out the table on the patio of her small garden she led them to that and got everyone a drink. She had elderflower presse which looked like white wine and she was quite surprised when Dempsey picked it up and tasted it.

'Would you like some,' she asked him with forced pleasantry and wasn't surprised when he shook his head. He couldn't possibly think she'd drink alcohol whilst she was pregnant, she wasn't irresponsible. Maybe he thought her hormonal needs fell into that category.

Maria thought Harry's London home was quite grand and was suitably impressed when Harry showed her a guidebook on Winfield Hall. 'We allow the public to view at certain times of the year and do private tours as well for corporate functions. And the wedding is going to be on the lawn behind the hall,' Harry turned to a particular page that showed the grounds at the rear of the property.

'Yeah, saves money if you have an ancestral mansion as a venue,' Dempsey remarked in a dry tone. 'It's impressive,' he added just to appease Harry cos she'd shot him one of those looks that were pure, blue fire.

'James has found my heritage a little hard to get to grips with,' Harry gave a self-deprecatory laugh, 'by day I'm an ordinary copper.'

Maria could sense tension between the couple so she talked to Harry about the Hall and her life before she joined the police force. 'James mentioned you all the time, and when Simone returned she showed me a photo of the two of you,' she took it out. It was taken when they'd been in the pub waiting for Tully to call.

Harry viewed it, the two of them had been sharing a glance as Simone had been talking about the partners moving to the country and having kids.

'That was before we became a couple,' the blonde responded. 'Well it wasn't long after that actually,' she looked over at James.

He picked up the photo and gave it back to his mother, 'how is Simone, she got it together yet?'

'I think so, she's been on some kind of medical program and got a new man, so here's hoping,' Maria raised her glass.

'I'll drink to that,' Dempsey responded with a wry smile. He followed Harry out to the kitchen to bring the food to the table. 'This looks nice,' he observed, 'you've gone to a lot of trouble.'

'It's the first time I've met your mother I want her to like me, it's important,' she widened her eyes at him to emphasise the point.

He liked that she seemed a little nervous so he guessed the whole getting on with family thing went both ways. 'That's what I like about you Harry, you're nice to people.'

'I'm not always nice to you,' she looked a little shame faced. 'I'm sorry about the other night, I don't know myself lately,' she met his dark gaze and could see he understood.

'Don't worry about it, we've been battling it out since we met that ain't gonna change,' he leaned over the table and kissed her, 'c'mon let's go schmooze Mom.'

-oOo—

One way or another they hadn't had a chance to spend a night together until they got to Winfield Hall three days before the wedding and then Maria had insisted that James was in the same wing as the American contingent because it was unlucky if he was sharing a suite of rooms with Harry before the wedding.

The prospective bride wasn't too happy about this but she suspected that Dempsey might want to spend some time with his family and friends so she didn't make a big deal out of it. The night before the wedding Harry was getting ready to attend dinner with the many guests who'd already arrived. She was just coming out of the bathroom in her silk, robe when Dempsey appeared around the door.

'Just escaped Mom and the NYPD,' he came in and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately which to be honest was more of the approach that Harry expected from him. He raised his head and looked down at her the sensual fire in her blue eyes drove him crazy. 'I never knew we could be in the same house and I wouldn't see you it's like being under house arrest as soon as Mom knows I'm missing she'll be rapping on the door.'

'There's been so much to do,' she tightened her arms around his neck, 'by tomorrow evening we'll have done everything we have to do and we can relax,' her blue eyes sparkled as she felt the tension in his body. 'You were the one insisting we didn't do it until our wedding night,' she reminded him.

'Yeah well that's ship's sailed, how about we do it now,' he lifted her off her feet and took her to her bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

'Dempsey, we have about eighty guests in the house and more arriving and we have a dinner to attend in an hour,' her blue gaze was amused as she could see he didn't care about any of that.

'It's important to bond,' he got rid of the shirt and started in on his trousers when there was a rap at the door.

Harry decided she'd better go and pushed him off. As predicted Maria was outside with a vexed expression. 'Is my son determined to court the bad luck, tell him to get his horny ass out here.'

The blonde bit her lip trying to stop the bubble of laughter that was threatening to escape and went back into the bedroom and eyed him with amusement. 'I feel as if we're being terribly naughty, your mother is demanding your presence.'

Dempsey groaned and shouldered on his shirt. 'Stay close at dinner tonight, I don't want you down the other end of the table so I don't get to talk to you. This whole place is set up for an arranged marriage where the happy couple never saw each other.'

Harry buttoned his shirt as he got his belt, 'it's not for long, now is it? The weddings tomorrow and then we can be together whenever we want.'

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her his tongue taking no prisoners as it erotically plundered her sweetness. When he broke the kiss, his mother was rapping on the door again. 'I'll be there in a minute,' he yelled in true Brooklyn fashion. His attention returned to the blonde in his arms and his fingers traced the contours of her face. 'Stay by my side tonight, I don't want Lady Harriet, I want Harry,' his dark eyes ran over her face as if he wanted to commit her to memory forever.

'Well unfortunately you've got both,' she reached up to kiss him, 'and both of us love you so I'll cling to you like a limpet,' she promised.

'Make sure you do,' he growled and then went to placate his mother.

Maria was a ball of fury, 'you only got to wait one more night Jimmy, its traditional.'

'I've hardly seen Harry since I got here,' he growled. 'We ain't sixteen, we're mature adults.' He walked along the hall with the tiny Italian woman at his side.

'A bit of self-control does no harm,' his mother fired back. 'We're in her father's house you should show respect!'

'I've stayed here before any number of times we usually share those two adjoining rooms, Freddie's fine with it,' he reached his current billet. 'Better get dressed for dinner, it's bound to be fancy, have you got everything you need?'

'I've been through my wardrobe with Harry, everything is here, I'm fine.' She bustled off to get ready but kept a weather eye on her son's room for further attempts at escape.

-oOo-

James took his mother down to the dinner and Freddie collected Harry, this had been pre-arranged. They greeted guests moving around the different groups and making sure they didn't miss anyone out.

'Dempsey almost looks like he belongs here,' Spikings observed in an amused tone, 'bloody yank, comes over here to escape corruption and then lays claim to one of Britain's finest, he's a lucky boy.'

'I think it's very romantic,' Jane observed in a superior tone. 'They're a very attractive couple,' she added. 'That gown Harry's wearing must have cost a fortune, it's Dior.'

'Dempsey's is probably M&S,' the Chief Inspector chortled. 'His mother seems a nice woman, it's nice to see him getting bossed around by someone of her diminutive stature.'

'All boys love their mothers,' Jane responded pleasantly. 'I hope your police officers don't drink too much, this is a refined affair.'

'Well if they outdrink the aristocracy good luck to them, however I think that's highly unlikely.' He guided Jane over to meet Judge Carlisle and some of his cronies, Spikings was familiar with the judicial hierarchy and the Chief Commissioner was attending tomorrow so plenty of time for brown nosing as he called it.

Because of the numbers gathered it was impossible to seat everyone at the main dining room table so tables had been set up in the marquee and it was all very jolly. Harry and James were sat with their parents, Harry's aunts and partners, Spikings and the most senior chap from the NYPD.

Spikings wife Jane had been to some posh, public school or other so she had some friends in common with her Aunt Evelyn so that made things comfortable.

James looked round the table and murmured to Harry, 'why did we get this bunch of stiffs? I'm guessing after the meal we can mingle.'

Harry tried not to laugh but failed. 'Well,' she demurred, 'it's called the top table and it's usually for close family,' Chas turned up with his wife and he took his place next to Dempsey's mother who was on the other side of the Yank from Harry.

'How's the speech going,' James grinned at Chas, 'bet you didn't know there was gonna be a cast of thousands,' he took a mouthful of champagne which helped when you had Alicia and Thea at the table.

'I think I'll manage. I've added a couple of stories like you said, the wife thinks I should run them past Harry,' the dour Scot was hoping he could make the speech sound amusing, it was easy for Jim he was a natural story teller.

'I'm sure it will be fine,' Harry couldn't imagine Chas saying something inappropriate unless James had picked the stories. She looked across at Chas's wife who was giving her a meaningful look. 'I see,' she looked over at Spikings. 'Sir, would it be possible for you to listen to Chas's speech, I know I can trust you to edit accordingly.'

'Well if it's not appropriate I have a few stories of my own,' Spikings looked very pleased with himself at the thought of roasting Dempsey but then his wife gave him that look and he realised that he'd have to wind it in or trouble would be brewing on the domestic front.

Thea was looking at Chas with askance as a black best man was hardly de rigueur but Alicia who'd spent time in the Commonwealth countries was unperturbed.

James regaled the table with stories from New York and difficulties he'd had settling in Britain, and Freddie told the story of the missing jade so there were never awkward silences which was good because it was a mixed group.

Harry lit James' cigar and smiled at him. 'That wasn't so bad was it,' she leant towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the line of his jaw to placate him for the top table.

'No, they're a fun crowd,' he played along. 'I felt sorry for you though cos you didn't have the champagne to dull the pain, everyone else was knocking the stuff back. Even Chas seemed funny if you'd had enough of it.'

'I have a long history in surviving these affairs so I'm inured to it. In fact, most people are interesting if you just give them a chance. We have to dance and then we can circulate,' she got up and he followed. Freddie charmingly asked Maria to dance so Dempsey mother wasn't neglected.

'Alone at last,' Dempsey murmured in her ear as he slowly moved her around the dance floor. 'Keep expecting my mother to cut in,' he dropped a light kiss on Harry's lips. 'How many we got coming tomorrow,' his lips feathered her ear.

Harry looked thoughtful and calculated the ever-growing guest list, with 'must attends' being added by the senior members of the family. 'About three hundred, maybe more. They're not all staying the night, some guests will be in hotels around the area.'

Dempsey looked resigned to the numbers, what the hell the more the merrier, he guessed that catering would cope. 'Apart from my Mom, who do I have to dance with tonight?' His mouth skimmed her neck. 'I'm starving for you honey, so keep the list short. That dress is nice, have I seen it before?'

'Yes, I wore it when we came down to investigate the disappearance of the jade, it's a classic design and one of my favourites, I only wear it for special occasions.'

'Why did you wear it then,' his dark eyes searched hers and a slow smile took over his face as he worked it out. 'You wanted me to notice.'

'I did want you to notice or suffer for what you couldn't have but you were too busy flirting with anything else in a skirt so that didn't work out exactly as I'd planned.' The disdainful gaze she flicked at him showed her past dissatisfaction.

'What do you mean suffer for what I couldn't have, I could have cos I got you,' he hugged her to him knowing that at the point he would never have dreamed his partner was interested, he used to flirt with her to get up her nose.

'Yes, you did,' she agreed her blue eyes warm and sensual as they met his. 'You have to dance with your mother, the Aunts, Jane Spikings and Laura, Chas's wife and Rachel, Brett's partner because they were all on our table.'

'The aunts,' he took a deep breath. 'Well I'll dance with the ones who don't like me first and I guess Alicia gets top billing cos she's the oldest.' His dark gaze teased hers, 'I love you, Harry but sometimes you make it hard.'

'Yes darling, well do your best,' she leaned up to kiss him and it was a hot, passionate kiss not a salutary gesture as after all a little bit of sugar helps the medicine go down.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here we are at the end of the trilogy, thank you to those that stayed until the end and I hope you enjoy the last chapter._

Dempsey didn't think he'd ever forget that moment when he saw Harry in her wedding dress. He heard the wedding march start and the murmur of the crowd and there she was on her father's arm looking like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The outfit she wore for Chas's wedding was nothing compared to this.

The bodice was a Tudor style and was boned and showed her perky assets very nicely but it wasn't too much, and then the dress flared out elegantly to her feet. The ivory silk complimented her colouring and she looked like some fairy princess from an earlier age. The tiara was nestled in her casual up do and the whole affect was simply stunning, as he stood there he felt momentarily overwhelmed that Lady Harriet Winfield was to be his bride. He held her gaze and at that moment there was just the two of them, everything else fell away.

Harry swallowed because the expression on James' face when he saw her made up for all the tedious dress fittings and myriad of things that had culminated in today. If she ever doubted his love she didn't now, and it was a special moment because James didn't overtly show his feelings.

When she reached his side,' he lowered his head and said in a low tone, 'I think my heart just stopped, you look beautiful, Harry.'

The bride smiled and tried to blink away the tears, his deep voice expressed his emotion and it nearly set her off. She pulled herself back together to follow the vicar's instructions and spoke the words that committed herself to her husband.

When the vicar got to the bit where he said James could kiss the bride, Harry held her breath as he gently moved her veil back and then slowly lowered his head and kissed her and it was the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared. Everyone cheered and they broke apart with huge smiles as Dempsey offered his arm to his wife and she linked with him as they made their way back down the aisle of the chapel and out into the fresh air.

The photographs took the usual amount of time and the guests were entertained with champagne and canapes and musical entertainment while they waited.

'I wish I could drink champagne,' Harry said softly as the last photo was taken. 'What did you think of the bridesmaid's dresses?'

'Didn't notice them, too busy looking at you.' He looked over at Angela and Camilla who were deep in conversation. 'Very nice, classy they could wear those at a fancy club or charity ball.

'It's the wedding breakfast next, I saw Spikings scribbling as he was sat with Chas so goodness knows what's coming. Freddie's speech should be okay, he's used to public speaking and he always keeps it short and sweet.'

The top table at the wedding was a replica of last night's top table so the same crowd. Harry's father did a nice speech, and he picked up on a couple of stories from their past obviously skirting around Dempsey's cheating episode.

Chas got up and Harry and Dempsey joined hands, the one thing about Chas was his expression never changed so you couldn't tell if he was nervous or not.

'I've had the pleasure of knowing the bride and groom for over four years and I've worked with them as a team and wherever there was Jim or James there was Harry. They were as different as chalk and cheese but they had a lot of similar characteristics, courageous, stubborn, loyal and they always had each other's back and in our business, that means a lot.'

He turned a page of his notes. 'As the best man, it's my job to talk a little bit about the groom. When Dempsey erupted into SI10 we knew we had a cannon wielding cowboy and the Metropolitan Police would never be the same. He was a great hit with the ladies and shamelessly used the American accent to his best advantage, the ladies swooned. Harry, didn't swoon. We had bets on in the office, some of them I won't mention, but for three years there was differing odds as to whether they would or they wouldn't.'

'Dempsey was a flirt, and he flirted with Harry and it didn't get him anywhere. I remember him asking me what to do when they had a particular falling out and I suggested he did something she would like and he wouldn't. He took her to the opera.' The crowd found this very funny. 'Jim sang Nessum Dorma for days after that so we assumed the date had gone well.'

At one point Harry left the force, just for a short time. 'Jim tried to tough it out but he was shall we say troubled. The guys in the team were terrified they'd get paired up with him because life expectancy didn't look too good. It took Chief Superintendent Spikings wise words to spur James into action and he got Harry back and here we are today. To Jim's credit as brash and confident as he can be he never thought that Lady Harriet Winfield cared that way about him and I'm guessing today he feels like the luckiest man in the world. Please join me in raising your glasses to toast the Groom.'

Harry was looking tearful at this last story because they'd been so close to parting. She was given a glass for the toast and she saw Dempsey raise his glass to her and she raised hers to him and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dempsey got up to thank everyone for coming and with his usual easy manner had the crowd laughing in minutes. He asked them to enjoy the party and then raised a toast to the bride turning to Harry. 'I am the luckiest man in the world and I know that. When you came down the aisle today I felt like my heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. I want to thank you for agreeing to be my wife and I want to thank you for being the best friend and partner anyone could ever have. I'm going to raise my glass to toast my bride, please join me.'

Harry's tears were running down her face and she got up and hugged him to her much to the delight of the crowd.

Maria, Dempsey's Mom was sobbing into her handkerchief and even Freddie had a moist eye.

Angela came over to Harry with a box of tissues, 'you'll spoil your make up, darling. That was absolutely gorgeous James, why didn't I see you first.'

Harry reluctantly broke away from James. 'There goes my cool, calm reputation,' she blew her nose delicately and dabbed at her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

'It's an emotional day,' Dempsey responded, 'nobody's gonna blame you for that. Food's being served now I think we've got the cake to cut and a first dance and then we're done.'

'It's amazing how you can switch from being very romantic to the prosaic so quickly,' Harry was still feeling emotional.

'You can only live on an emotional high for so long, princess.' He kissed her on the nose and then on the lips.

'Your emotional high seemed to last for about ten seconds and since you don't open up too often just let me enjoy the moment.' She'd recovered from the tears now and she guessed he'd changed tack on purpose.

He hugged her to him, 'I can promise you emotional highs tonight, but that's just for me and my wife.'

'I am your wife it sounds strange at first,' she smiled happily and then felt ravenously hungry and she had a feeling that was a message from junior. 'Steak,' she requested.

-oOo-

Harry moved into James' arms as the master of ceremonies announced their first dance as Mr and Mrs James Dempsey.

'I'll try not to crush your feet but dancing ain't my forte,' he admitted wryly. 'Those shoes of yours don't look like much protection.'

'Well if we just sway from side to side and you don't have to move your feet too much then we should be fine,' Harry's blue eyes twinkled up at him. They'd practiced the dance a number of times and she'd considered buying a pair of reinforced boots.'

Dempsey sighed with relief when the dance was finished and their guests joined them on the dance floor.

'You're a brave woman Harry,' Spikings acknowledged as he danced past them expertly guiding his wife, he was remarkably gifted in the dancing department and he could see Dempsey was struggling.

James pulled Harry closer to his body and enjoyed the closeness. 'Got you to myself at last,' he growled. 'The boss is a good dancer, who knew? I bet I'm better than him at other things,' he grinned at Harry.

'I'm sure you are,' she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, it was a sweet gesture and they both enjoyed the moment as they'd got through most of the wedding and it's many demands.'

'I love you, Harry. I don't say that enough,' his dark eyes held hers and he saw the happiness there. 'And I'm sorry that I ever caused you…

'Shh,' she put her fingers against his lips and then smiled as he nibbled at her fingertips. 'Let's not talk about the past let's just enjoy where we are now.'

'I wonder if you've got the heir in there,' his hand caressed her waist. 'I had this vision of a car full of little Harry's and it kind of melted my heart.'

'I don't mind what we have although I'm sure Freddie will be hoping it's a boy, I would like a mini-James at some point,' she touched his face gently and then ran her fingertips over his jaw.

'I mean I was looking forward to the trying,' he growled. 'I kind of feel robbed of that,' he gently bit her ear lobe, 'I mean most guys would enjoy that part.'

'I promise not to short change you on that front,' she murmured as her hormones were rioting at his gentle seduction on the dance floor.

'My Mom, missed her calling she'd have been an advantage to the state penitentiary,' he felt Harry's laugh and grinned as he nuzzled her temple.

'Yes, well she can't drag your horny ass out of my bedroom tonight,' Harry's eyes sparkled as she remembered Dempsey's annoyance at getting dragged off by Maria. 'If she tries I'll have words. It's very dangerous to get between a hormonal woman and her man.'

'I like that you want me,' he teased her. 'A guy likes to feel desired and sometimes you can switch on the ice and it's like I can never remember the sun on my skin.'

'No ice tonight,' Harry responded her eyes full of sensual promise. 'You'll be surprised by the warmth of my sunny disposition.' She could see he enjoyed that.

'How long do we have to stay here,' he nuzzled her throat, ever the opportunist.

'You still have the cake to cut,' Maria danced by with Freddie, 'so don't you go disappearing Jimmy. I want to see my son at his wedding not his ass disappearing into the castle.'

Harry laughed at that and guessed they'd probably over dosed on what Spikings would call 'canoodling.'

'You'd better cool down, tiger,' James teased her. 'I've got to dance with my Mom and your nearest and dearest, my preference is the bridesmaids,' he got a dig in the ribs for that.

'I won't take it kindly if you flirt,' she wasn't having Dempsey charming her friends even though he did switch on the charm automatically if he saw an attractive woman.

'I don't flirt I'm just a flame that attracts females like bugs around a lamp, it's just something that happens,' he could see by her expression that she wasn't buying it. 'I won't flirt,' he assured her not wanting to take the teasing too far. 'I've only got eyes for you, princess. You look like a princess today come to think of it a kind of fairy princess.'

'Now you're over compensating,' she mocked him. 'We have a cake to cut,' she reminded him as the dance ended and she caught his hand and took him over to the marquee where the photographer was waiting. A crowd gathered and they cut the cake which was made up of five tiers which they would need as the guest list was large.

They duly cut into it with both their hands on the knife and Dempsey took the bridal figure off the top and popped her into his breast pocket. Harry took the groom and popped him down her cleavage.

Dempsey grinned, 'you win, he's a happy camper.' The look she cut him was very sensual and his pulses started to thunder. 'I've told you babe, don't do that to me in public,' he said softly in her ear.

'I wasn't aware of doing anything untoward,' she reverted back to Lady Harriet putting on her aristocratic accent with ease and was rather shocked when he slapped her on the behind.

'You'll pay for that later,' she murmured under her breath.

'So, will you,' he responded in kind. 'I can see Mom giving me the snake eyes I'd better get over there and dance.' He delivered Harry to her father and then went and charmed his mother into a better mood.

Harry smiled at Freddie, 'thank you for today. It's been wonderful and even the weather has been kind.'

He nodded happily. 'Your mother would be very proud of you Harry, I want you to know that and I feel she's here with us today,' he smiled and looked tearful.

'I'm sure she is,' she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 'Mummy will always be with us, Freddie,' he hugged her and they went to join Dempsey and his mother on the dance floor.

-oOo-

Dempsey entered the bedroom to find Harry already in her pretty, silk nightdress. He took off his jacket and pulled the cravat off. 'I just got the talk from your father.'

'What talk,' Harry frowned as she wasn't aware of any etiquette that demanded that.

'He welcomed me as his son in law and then told me that if I ever hurt his daughter he'd hunt me down,' he shrugged. 'It was good material I'll work it into my speech for any daughters we have.' He smiled and shrugged, 'it was amicable at the end but he was serious.'

'I suppose we have had something of an erratic journey to the altar,' Harry mused, 'but then when you think of Chas and Laura perhaps we're not so different?'

'They're old marrieds' now I don't think we're ever gonna be that,' he unbuttoned his shirt while his gaze ran over Harry in her pretty silk gown, it was the same colour as her wedding dress it suited her blonde, blue eyed beauty.

'Do you approve,' she called him on his extremely masculine appraisal, he wasn't exactly hiding his appreciation.

'I approve,' his voice was low and intense. He came towards her, 'we may not always agree and there will be misunderstandings and falling out but I want you to know one thing, I will always love you and I'll always have your back.'

'Thank you,' she ran her arms around his neck. 'I do appreciate there are things about my situation which were hard for you, but I think it will work James and I think you'll be very good for the estate because when you set your mind to something you're very successful. It's what makes you a good detective, the tenacity and that sixth sense you sometimes have.'

'And…, he prompted her and she looked a little confused as she was breathing in his scent and appreciating the firmness of his body. She pushed the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. 'The love stuff,' he responded pointedly.

'If I didn't love you James Dempsey I think I would probably have shot you by now. You're taking your life in your hands marrying me because there probably aren't many women who have the ability to take you down.'

'Nah, you're a tiny little thing,' he ran his hands down over the silk of her gown, 'couldn't go head to head in manual combat last time you did that you ended up flat on your back on a mattress.'

'I really didn't think you'd have the gall to bring that up James,' she ran her hands down his bare chest, 'that was not your finest hour.'

'Saved our lives though, angel.' His mouth brushed hers, 'you know what we're talking too much, I like it better when we communicate like this,' his mouth seared hers with a passion that he was scared would run away from him.

Harry gave a sound of delight as his tongue stroked against hers and then they were both battling for dominance of the kiss. Her hands ran over his taut buttocks and he groaned and pulled her against his hard body. He broke the kiss to take in much needed oxygen. 'Let's move this to the bed,' he swung her up in his arms and then went through to his bedroom. 'Had to take you over the threshold,' he smiled at her as she clung on around his neck. 'If you want to go back to your bed we can go back through.'

'I'm happy in here,' Harry responded her breathing disturbed. She didn't really want to delay their love making because she was feeling rather impatient for the pleasure she knew he could bestow.

'You hungry, princess,' he gently lowered her to the bed.

'Come here James and shut up,' was the breathy response.

'Certainly, my lady,' he sank down on the bed with her and they made love with an intensity that surprised them both but through it all James remained tender and as gentle as he could possibly be. She was precious to him and so was the baby she carried.

-oOo—

Harry lay on his chest as he stroked her hair. 'That was quite beautiful,' she looked up at him, 'very passionate but very gentle, I felt loved.'

'Well you are loved, Harry,' he kissed her softly. He lay there for a while and then felt kind of hungry. 'I'm gonna go get some coffee do you want tea or anything. I'm hungry too there must be a ton of food in the house, I'll get us a picnic.'

'You're not going anywhere,' the blonde was pretty sure that wedding revellers would be roaming the house and that James was probably likely to be side tracked by someone or other. 'I'll ring housekeeping they're on twenty-four-hour cover for the wedding. What would you like?' She rang the number and then handed it over to her husband.

Dempsey was constantly amazed by what went on at Winfield Hall and he gave his order and then fifteen minutes later went to the door to get the trolley which was heaped with anything they could possibly want. 'Hey, look at this, we got lobster, caviar and these tiny little crackers, oh and here's that fantastic meringue thing.'

'It's a pavlova,' Harry perked up as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe and came to view the trolley.

'This place is incredible,' he picked up a plate and piled his plate high. 'A picnic delivered with everything you could want,' he cracked open the champagne and poured himself a glass as Harry selected a soft drink. 'It's like winning the lottery of life.'

'You won't say that in the winter when the snow settles and the heating struggles,' she took a spoonful of the dessert. Then you'll be moaning about the cold.'

'Got you to keep me warm,' he winked at her as he swigged the champagne and enjoyed the lobster. Look Harry, caviar,' he saw her shake her head.

'Oh, you can't have that, pity cos it's part of our story.' He put some on one of the crackers, 'it's good with the champagne.'

'It is and I'd love to have some but I'll stick with my dessert and I think I'll have some tea and save the soft drink until afterwards. It's really annoying that I can't drink the champagne,' she wrinkled her nose and looked as cute as a button to her adoring husband.

'I'll buy you one of those big bottles for Christmas,' he promised.

'A jeroboam,' she responded didactically.

'Whatever you said,' he took another swig of champagne. 'So why can't we improve the heating here, is it some kind of aristocrat thing not to be too comfortable.'

'No, it's a listed building thing, double glazing would spoil the classic design,' she finished her dessert and took the cup of tea he offered her. 'I need to shower; do you want to come with me.'

'Course I do, but I'm not going to. You go get your shower and I'll stay here and eat,' he knew his response wasn't popular but she had all she was getting on the romantic front. It was typical of Harry to get all hormonal when he couldn't take her up on it.

'I've read all the books on this and none of it says….

'Go,' he pointed to the bathroom. 'You're my wife now so you have to do as I say,' his mouth quirked with humour, like that was gonna happen. He listened to her string of insults with amused patience, 'you forgot arrogant and conniving,' he shouted out as he knew the litany pretty well from all their years of working together as partners.

-oOo-

Later Harry laid on James chest and felt a warm sense of peace float over her and everything felt right with her world, she smiled as he ran strands of her silky hair through his fingers it was wonderfully soothing. 'I want to say and it all ended happily ever after,' she looked up at him, 'but I don't want to jinx it.'

'Life's a journey,' he murmured as he kissed her forehead, 'it has its ups and downs but I think we're allowed our moment, Harry. I feel good tonight like everything's fallen into place so let's just enjoy that.'

'Yes,' she smiled softly and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips and then gave a soft, sound of delight as he deepened the kiss.

The end.

-oOo—


End file.
